The Hunter's Academy
by SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: The Hunter's Academy is a a boarding school that educates and train young hunters. Harper Newton is new to the academy, but not to hunting. Thrown into this new world, she isn't quite sure where she fits in. She's left to navigate her way through crushes, friends, and emotions. Things really take a turn when she begins to fall for her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

-Billy Joel

The building loomed larger than life behind the wrought iron gates. Three stories high with arched doorways and windows and ornate decorations. Two turrets towered on top of the building. Green ivy crawled up the siding. Two slightly smaller but just as elaborate buildings could be seen behind the main building.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harper was pulled from her gazing when her grandmother spoke. She glanced at the elderly woman driving and then back at the building in front of her. Intimidating, obnoxious, creepy were a few words that filtered through her mind but she bit her tongue and nodded. They made their way up a long driveway lined with large Oak trees. They reached a circle drive with a fountain in the middle. A statue of a man stood within the middle of the fountain, Harper assumed it was the founder of the school. They slowed to a stop in front of the building. She sighed. They had officially arrived at The Hunter's Academy.

Established in the 1800s, The Hunter's Academy was a boarding school for young hunters. They taught creature lore, self defense and offense maneuvers, how to use weapons, spells, and everything else that a hunter needs to be safe and successful in the field. Coming to the academy had not been high on Harper's list of things to do. She had been trained by her parents for most of her life but after they had been killed two months ago during a vampire nest raid, she had been sent to live with her grandmother. Tabitha Newton had been a formidable hunter in her day, but at 76 years old she felt she was too old to properly train her granddaughter, so she had enrolled her in the academy.

Stepping out of the car, Harper leaned her head back to take in the giant building before her. A wide set of stairs led to a set of arched double doors, each with an H and an A carved into them. Just above the doors carved into the concrete were the words "Salvis populus, In rebus familia negotium". It was clearly latin, but not something she had learned before.

"Harper. Come on. They'll be plenty of time to look around after we get you registered." Tabitha was already at the top of the stairs, looking down at her impatiently. Harper hurried up the stairs. Though she was several inches shorter than Harper's 5'6" with her long white hair tucked into a neat bun and in her nicest dress clothes, Tabitha was still not someone you would want to make angry. Catching up to her grandmother, she followed her into the building. Inside took her breathe away. High arched ceilings painted with murals soared above them. The floors were polished, shining tan marble, the walls and doors were a beautiful walnut. The click of Tabitha's high heeled shoes echoed in the cavernous hallway. The faint squeak from Harper's beat up converse was a far less appealing sound.

The building was mostly quiet, save for the quiet rumble of voices coming from behind closed doors. Classes were obviously in session. She paused to peek inside a window. She could see the back of the students heads as they faced their teacher. His back was to the room as he wrote something on the chalkboard. He was tall, she could easily tell that from this distance and had wavy brown hair that reached just below his shirt collar. He started to turn around and she could see a strong jawline- "Harper!"

She jumped and hurried to catch up with her grandmother, who was standing by a door with an exasperated look on her face. Together they walked into what appeared to be an office. The room was designed like the rest of the building she had seen so far. A large wooden desk stood front and center in the room. The woman behind the desk had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a kind smile. The name plate in front of her read 'Ellen Harvelle'.

"Hi. You must be The Newton's. I'm Ms. Harvelle" she smiled at them.

"Yes. I'm Tabitha Newton and this is my granddaughter Harper. I believe we spoke over the phone."

"We did. I have all the paperwork together right here. If you would like to take a seat and get everything filled out, the headmaster will be with you soon." She handed a stack of papers to Tabitha and then grabbed a single sheet and handed it to Harper, "Here is a list of the rules here, we just need you to sign this saying that you have read them and agree to follow by them."

Harper took the paper and sat down next to her grandmother to read over the rules. _Rule number one, arrive to class promptly and properly prepared. Rule number two, assignments must be completed in a timely manner. _Harper stifled the groan that automatically came out when she thought of homework. Homework had never been something she was fond of, even though she had never struggled with it, she just didn't like doing it. She looked back down at the list. _Rule number 3, there is to be no fighting outside of gym class. _They really expected an entire school of future hunters to not get into fights outside of class? Good luck with that, she thought to herself. _Rule number four, uniforms are to be worn at all times during school hours. _

"Uniforms?!" she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. Her grandmother looked at her sharply and Ms. Harvelle smiled at her, an understanding gleam in her eyes.

"Only during school hours. Any other time you are free to wear whatever you would like, as long as it is not revealing or distasteful."

She sighed and quickly glanced over the remaining rules. They were typical of any school. No bullying, no cheating, blah blah. She signed her name across the bottom and stood up to hand the paper to the secretary. She turned in time to see a group of laughing boys walking by the office. One looked into the office as he walked by and she locked eyes with him. He has short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. He nodded to her and smirked as he walked out of sight. She smiled softly to herself. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad. She quietly sat down next to her grandmother, crossing one leg over the other and jiggling her foot as she waited. After what felt like forever, the phone on Ms. Harvelle's desk rang, she answered it quietly. She exchanged a few hushed words with whoever was on the other end and then hung up and stood.

"The headmaster will see you now."

**Author's Notes: **

**Thank you so much for reading! Updates to The Hunter's Academy should be coming weekly! Also "Salvis populus, In rebus familia negotium" loosely translates to "Saving people, hunting things, the family business" in Latin!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Trapped inside a box

Four long years

Hiding from the world

Punished by you peers

Studied teachers words

Stabbed a box of hearts

Earned a piece of people

Go forth, be conquered

Go forth and die"

-Dethlok

The sound of chalk on the chalkboard as he wrote on it grated on Sam's nerves. Him and Dean had went out to investigate a string of murders in a town a couple hundred miles away the day previously. After asking around and doing some sleuthing they had narrowed it down to a werewolf attack and they believe they had found the person responsible. By the time they had returned home, it was nearing 4 o'clock in the morning and Sam had been able to only get about an hour of sleep before having to get up and prepare for his day. They would be going back to confirm the werewolves identity and kill it tonight. The idea of another sleepless night left Sam irritated and moody, a combination he did his best to hide from his class. He sighed inwardly and turned towards the class. A brief flash of brown in the window near the door caught the corner of his eye. He stared for a moment to see if whoever it was would come in. When no one knocked at the door, he turned his attention back to the students before him.

He looked over the group of 11 students, noting that one was missing. He couldn't help the surge of pride he felt when he looked at these teenagers. They were the next generation of Hunters. They would be the ones who will one day be taking his place when he was too old to continue the life. He would be proud to be able to Hunt alongside some of them in the future. It also pained him to think that statistically one or two of them would be dead before they were 30. But he didn't like to dwell on that. He was here to help give them everything they would need to be a successful Hunter one day and to hopefully help them to defy the odds.

"Okay, everyone. Who can tell me how vampires are made?"

Several hands shot in the air. He looked around until his gaze settled on a blonde girl, who was slid down in her seat, hoping to be ignored.

"Jo?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Vampires can only be created by the ingestion of vampire blood or its introduction into the bloodstream."

"Correct. How do you identify a vampire? Kevin?" He pointed at an Asian boy who had been steadily taking notes.

"It's hard to tell a vampire from a human unless you see their fangs." He said without missing a beat, continuing his notes at the same time.

"You're right. Vampire's are near impossible to distinguish from humans without getting a glimpse of their fangs. And what are the main reasons a vampire will show their fangs? Charlie?"

He turned to a small redheaded girl who was doodling pictures in the margins of her notebook. She looked up at him nervously.

"Um…when they feel threatened, are about to feed or are attacking?"

"Correct. So when you see their fangs you nee-"

Sam paused as the door to the classroom opened and a dark haired male walked in.

"You're late, Adam."

The student smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? You're lucky I came at all, bro."

Sam repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Adam was the result of his father's second marriage. Making him Sam's half brother and also his biggest headache.

"It's Mr. Winchester during school hours to you. Take a seat, Adam."

"Yes, Mr. Winchester." Adam's voice dripped with sarcasm as he walked slowly to his seat in the back of the classroom.

Sam turned back to the rest of the class.

"Now as I was saying. Since vampires only show their fangs in those situations, it is best to observe your suspect from a distance to get a correct identification or to be ready to attack at the drop of a hat. Now according to hu…"

A steady tapping sound filled the room. Sam's gaze zeroed in on the phone in Adam's hand. "Put the phone away, Adam."

"In a minute."

"Now."

"I'm in the middle of something."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Perhaps you can finish whatever it is in the headmasters office."

Adam finally looked up, "Seriously?"

Sam pointed to the door, "Go." Adam rolled his eyes and stood up, muttering obscenities under his breath as he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. The class sat in silence as Sam counted backwards from ten and took a deep breath. Adam had always been a handful, even as a young child. Doing everything he could to get a reaction out of both Sam and Dean when they had come for their weekends with their dad. His mother, Kate, had always babied him and allowed him to get away with the behavior because he was the youngest and he 'wasn't used to having siblings' since Sam and Dean weren't there all the time. The behavior had continued into his teens and now he was well known as the school trouble maker. Never one to follow rules or listen and always in trouble of some sort. Kate continues to blame everyone else but him for his behavior.

Sam turned his attention back to the class, he forced a smile on his face. "Back to the topic at hand, according to most human lore, how does one kill a vampire?"

He pointed at a shy looking boy near the back of the classroom, "Jack."

He watched him take a deep breath before answering, "They think sunlight or a stake to the heart will kill vampires."

"Nice job, Jack."

"And how do we ACTUALLY kill a vampire?" He looked at the group of students, one girl in particular had her hand stretched as high as it could go and a ridiculous grin on her face. "Becky?"

"Decapitation!" she practically yelled the answer.

"Correct. Now the easiest way to decapitate one is using a well sharpened machete, but it has been done using other objects before. It's best to catch the vampire unaware or to slow them down a bit first. How do we slow one down? Claire?" He pointed at the long haired blonde sitting by the wall.

"Dead Man's Blood."

"Yes." He glanced at the clock on the wall. There were only a few minutes of class left.

"Okay guys, great job today. It looks like you have all been doing your studying, which is good. You need this knowledge memorized. You won't always have time in the field to research. Tonight, read the chapter on Vampires AGAIN. I want one page front and back on everything you think you will need to know out there in the real world…" he took the time to look at each student individually, driving his point home. "Oh and there will be a quiz on Friday!" He laughed at the groans that filled the air. "Talk amongst yourselves. We only have a couple minutes left." He walked around his desk and sat down, almost sighing at the softness of his office chair. A life of hunting had left his body sore and aching at just 24 years old. He logged into his laptop, half listening to the chatter around him. He hadn't had time the previous couple evenings to check his emails. He resolved to do that during his lunch period. He looked up as the bell signaling the end of class rang.  
"Have a good afternoon, guys. See you tomorrow." He called to his students as they gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "Jack, would you please close the door behind you?" Jack was the last student in the line to exit. He nodded and pulled the door shut behind him. Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, relishing the silence for a minute. Finally he opened them back up and scooted his chair up closer to the desk. He had work to do.

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading! Did you recognize some familiar faces in class? Review and let me know what you think! I always like to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

'cause you've got a friend in me

-Randy Newman

Harper stared at the man sitting on the other side of the desk. He was shuffling through a pile of paperwork, presumably about her. He looked to be in his mid to late 60s. His beard was short and graying and his hair was thick but beginning to recede. He looked uncomfortable in the suit he wore. He gave off a stern, strict vibe but his eyes. His eyes were kind and gentle, instantly making her feel comfortable in his presence. She could tell he was someone you didn't want to cross, but also someone you could trust. The name plate on his desk read _'Bobby Singer, Headmaster'._

She crossed her left foot over her right knee, gently jiggling her foot, a habit she had recently picked up when she was nervous. Her grandmother reached over and gripped her ankle, stilling it and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Harper looked up, meeting eyes the same exact ice blue shade as her own. Tabitha gave her a soft, encouraging smile.

Bobby finally looked up from the paperwork and cleared his throat. Harper turned her attention to him.

"I was just looking over all the placement testing you did. You've scored as well as if not better than most of your peers. That's quite an accomplishment for someone with no previous formal training."

"Thank you. My parents made it a priority to educate me to the best of their abilities. A lot of the learning was on the job."

His expression instantly turned sympathetic. She fought to keep her eyes from rolling. She'd been getting that look from people for months.

"Yes. I'm very sorry for your loss. Miranda and Jackson were good people. It's a shame they are gone so young."

Harper nodded, "Hazard of the job." She said simply.

"Losing my son and daughter in law has been very hard on us, but we are here to talk about Harper's future, not the past." Tabitha spoke up. Harper shot her a grateful smile. Her grandmother had always known what to say in awkward situations. She was great at keeping Harper safe from conversations that would hurt her emotionally. She was a tough woman, but she would do anything for her granddaughter.

"Of course." Bobby picked up one of the papers from the pile. "With her scores Harper could have been placed with our senior class, but we have opted to put her with the juniors. We believe it will be easier for her acclimate herself to the school being around students her age."

"She won't get bored? She doesn't do good when she gets bored."

Harper didn't bother hiding her eye roll this time. So she got bored and got in trouble a few times? Not like any had died.

"No I don't believe she will. You would be amazed what is still left for her to learn." He handed Harper a piece of paper. "On this you'll find you room number and general rules for the dorms, Juniors share a building with the seniors, females are on the second floor and the males are on the third floor. Your class list is on this paper." He handed her a second paper. She glanced down at this one.

_8:45-9:45 Angel Lore-Castiel Novak_

_10:00-10:45 Practical Magic- Rowena MacLeod_

_11:00-11:45 Weaponry- Dean Winchester_

_11:45-1:00 Lunch_

_1:15-2:00- General Lore- Sam Winchester_

_2:15-3:00- Defensive and Offense Measures- Benny Lafitte_

_3:15-4:00- Demon Lore- Crowley MacLeod_

_4:15-5:00- Advanced Hunting- Rufus Turner_

"And this is every day?"

"With the exception of weekends, holidays and other occasions."

"What do we do on the weekends and holidays?"

"Most students are permitted to return home during those times if it is at all possible. However many of our students do not have homes to return to so-" he was cut off as a bell sounded. When the ringing ended he returned to talking. "So those students who do not have homes or who just don't want to return home are able to stay here on campus. Same with the summer months. The housing buildings are all equipped with internet and cable. They have kitchens, a common area, bathrooms and showers. Anything one would need to feel at home. The refrigerators and cabinets are fully stocked weekly."

Harper could hear the rumble of voices filling the halls as students exited their classrooms, she glanced out the window, seeing clusters of teenagers walking by. Some with their noses stuck in books and others talking animatedly to their friends. She felt a wave of nervousness fill her. _Am I going to fit in here? _She thought to herself as she watched the crowd slowly diminish. She kept staring out the window, Bobby's voice a quiet hum as worries flitted through her mind.

She wasn't usually one to be scared or nervous, but this school was an entirely different world for her. She'd never really been around people her own age, except for the few she had met during hunts with her parents.

"Harper." She jumped, jerked from her thoughts as her grandmother firmly said her name.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously, looking down at the floor.

Bobby chuckled, "That's quite alright. I was just asking if you were ready to have a look around the campus while your grandmother and I sort out the rest of your paperwork?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked around unsure, it was such a big place how would she know where to even begin? He seemed to catch on to her indecisiveness. He gave her a reassuring smile as he pressed the intercom button his phone.

"Ellen, has Jack arrived yet?"

The intercom crackled. "Yes. And Adam is also waiting to be seen by you."

Bobby closed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head before standing up. He indicated for Harper to stand up also. "I have just the person to give you a tour of the school. Tabitha, I'll be right back."

Harper leaned down and quickly gave her grandmother a squeeze. "I'll see you in a bit." Tabitha kissed her cheek.

Following Bobby out the door, Harper spotted a boy who looked to be her age leaning against Ellen's desk and talking to her and laughing. Her turned when they stepped out of the office. He had dark hair and the kindest eyes Harper had ever seen, his smile was warm and genuine. She instantly took a liking to this boy.

"Harper this is Jack Kline. He has kindly offered to show you around today. Jack, this is Harper Newton."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, Harper! You're just going to love it here!" Jack said excitedly. His excitement was infectious and Harper quickly found herself smiling.

A loud scoff caught her attention and looked past Jack to find someone slouching in a chair against the wall. Her gaze locked with familiar blue eyes. It was the boy she had seen in the hallway earlier. "You'll love it if you find the right crowd…but a girl like you shouldn't have any problem with that." His eyes slowly skimmed over her. She felt her face heat up and instantly felt exposed, which was ridiculous considering she was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top with a blue and white flannel buttoned halfway up, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ignore him." He stepped in front of her, blocking Adam's gaze from reaching her.

"I'll be with you in a bit, Adam, just stay right there." Bobby said, then he turned to her, "Oh, and Welcome to The Hunter's Academy, Harper."

Jack led Harper out of the office.

"It's so great to have a new face around here! I couldn't event tell you the last time we had a new student."

His words, meant to be kind, filled Harper with dread. Everyone had been together in this school for so long, how was she supposed to fit into the equation? Who was she going to sit with at lunch? Hang out with after school? The only knowledge of high school she had came from television and movies. Worries filled her mind. It took her a few moments to realize that Jack was staring at her. His forehead crinkled in concern.

"You okay?"

"Just a little nervous." The words slipped out before she could stop them. _Great now he's going to think I'm a chicken. _But he didn't laugh but instead pulled her into a quick unexpected hug. She froze, not sure what to do.

"That's okay! Everyone gets nervous sometimes. Especially when coming into a new place. But don't worry. We're going to be great friends, I can already tell. Everyone is just going to love you!"

She smiled at him, blushing softly. Though she was still nervous she was able to push the worrisome thought to the back of her mind as Jack led her down the hall. She couldn't help but once again admire the architecture of the building.

"This is the Nurse's office. Nurse Anna is an angel, literally AND figuratively." Jack giggled as indicated a door to his right. "And over here is the guidance counselor, Kelly, she's my Mom." He was clearly proud of that fact from the way he smiled when he told her.

They continued walking, Jack paused at every door way to tell her what classroom was which and who taught in that room. They turned left at the end of the main hallway and found themselves in a large cafeteria. A skinny man with a blonde mullet was wiping down the tables, lunch had evidently just recently gotten over with. He looked up as they walked in and smiled wide.

"Hey Jack, my man! Who's your friend?" He left the rag on the table and walked over to them.

"This is Harper, she's new here. Harper, this is Ash. He's one of the caretakers for the school."

Ash laughed, "That's a fancy way of saying I'm a janitor."

Harper laughed softly and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Harper. Well, gotta get back to work, these tables won't clean themselves. You're in good hands with Jackie Boy, he's a good kid."

She waved as he walked away. She laughed when Jack rolled his eyes. "One of the hazards of growing up with a parent working at the Academy. Everyone's known me since I was a baby and they aren't in any hurry to remember that I'm not."

"It can't be all bad. It must be nice having so many people in your life. It's like you have one big family. There is always someone there when you need them."

"You know, I never really looked at it that way. You're right. What about you? You got a big family?"

"It's just my Grandma and I. My grandfather passed away before I was born and my parents just got killed 6 months ago, no siblings."

"Oh. Well you're going to have all the family you could want here. Come on, you're going to want to see the dorms."

Harper stood still for a second, looking at Jack's retreating back. It was the first time in months that someone hadn't asked her what happened or looked at her as if she was someone to be pitied. She didn't know what to think but it felt good. Really good. He stopped and turned back to her, smiling.

"You coming?"

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time and nodded, hurrying to catch up to her new friend.

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck,

Blushing all the way home.

I'll spend forever wondering

If you knew I was

Enchanted to meet you.

-Taylor Swift

Sam waved good bye as the last student walked out of his classroom. Classes were over for the day and he was due to meet Dean in an hour to leave for their hunt. He shut down his laptop and gathered up a pile of papers that still needed to be graded. He stuck everything in the black bookbag he used and slung it over his shoulder. He shut the light to his classroom off and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

There were two ways to get to the teachers housing. He could go through the building and out the back door or out the front and walk around the building. Sam usually went through the building but as he turned to go that way, he paused. A feeling that he should go the other way filled him. He shrugged. Maybe it was his body's way of telling him he needed to get some fresh air.

Walking out the front doors, he caught sight of a woman standing alone, looking up at the statue of Samuel Colt. Her back was to him. Long, chocolate brown curls cascaded down her back reaching her hips. He assumed she was an out of town hunter, it wasn't uncommon for them to visit the school. He turned, ready to walk around the building, but paused. Turning to glance at the woman again and as if of their own accord his feet began to move in her direction.

W_hat the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself but his body was on autopilot. He stepped up next to her.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"It is. It's the founder of the academy, right?"

"That's right." She kept her eyes on the statue, allowing Sam to study her profile. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, revealing 2 diamond studs in her lobes, a silver industrial bar that was engraved with an anti-possession symbol and a silver hoop through the cartilage. She had a soft jawline and lightly tanned skin. "He was Samuel Colt. He established the school in 1860."

"The same Samuel Colt who made the infamous revolver, right?"

She turned to him and his breathe caught in his throat as he looked into ice blue eyes framed in long dark lashes. If she wore makeup, Sam couldn't see any. A light smattering of freckles spread across her cheeks and nose. Her lips were full and pink.

"Yes." His voice came out breathe less. He cleared his throat, "I'm Sam." He held out his hand to her. He noticed the smallest hesitation before she clasped his hand.

"Harper." She said simply. Her skin was soft and warm against his. He held her hand in his a little longer than was necessary before pulling away. She looked down at the ground, hands clasped in front of her body.

"So what brings you here?" He asked. He suddenly wanted to know everything about this woman. He couldn't explain his sudden fascination. She looked up once again and he felt the air leave his lungs when he looked into those eyes.

"I'm actually ne-"

"Harper!" Sam looked up to see Jack running towards them. He frowned. How did Jack know a random hunter from who knows where?

"Okay so, Headmaster Singer is finishing up the tour he is giving to your Grandmother, who by the way is a lovely woman. Anyways, he said we can go ahead and start moving your stuff into your room. I sent a text to some of my friends and they should be here any minute to help." Jack talked so fast and excitedly that it was sometimes hard for Sam to keep up with him. "Oh, hey Mr. Winchester! I see you've met Harper. She'll be starting classes tomorrow."

Sam's blood ran cold. She was a student?! He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to act normal. Jack was still rambling on and Sam felt a dull ache beginning in his temples.

"Mr. Winchester?" He looked at Jack, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes, "are you okay?"

_Not at all_, he thought to himself but he forced a smile on his face. "Absolutely. It's nice to meet you, Harper. Welcome to the academy. I..I have to go meet my brother now." He nodded to both of them and turned away. He hurried down the path that led to the teachers housing, his mind was spinning. How was she a student? Why did he feel such a pull to her? This was wrong on so many levels. How was he going to get through classes with her sitting there?

He fumbled to unlock his door and pushed it open. Once it was closed he leaned back against the wood and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _I just have to think of other things. She's a student and that's that. Nothing can happen. _

He changed into regular clothes and went to meet Dean. They drove to the town where the werewolf was and quickly were able to confirm the identity and make a kill. After disposing of the body, they got in the Impala and began the drive home. He half listened to Dean talk about his last date with his girlfriend, Anna. Giving a "no way" or "yeah" where it was needed.

They arrived home and said their good nights to each other. Sam went into his apartment and took a quick shower. The hunt had taken less time than they had expected so he had enough time to get a few hours of sleep before beginning the school day. He laid in bed and tossed and turned for a while. When he finally dozed off, he dreamed of blue eyes.

**Author's Notes: Okay so I suck at writing from a guys perspective. I may stop doing chapters from Sam's perspective if I feel like they are ruining the quality of the story. Let me know what you think? Also I'm not very good at action scenes so I'm sorry I glanced over the hunt. Obviously nothing important happened during it or I would have included it. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

-Britney Spears

_Of course the most attractive man I've ever seen would be my teacher. _Harper thought to herself with a quiet sigh. She watched him walk away, following a path that went around the building. Her eyes strayed to his ass, encased in well fitted jeans. Biting her bottom lip she shook her head and turned her attention to Jack. He was waving to a group of 3 people.

"Hey guys! This is Harper. Harper, this is Charlie." He pointed to a perky redhead. She had Harry Potter and Star Wars pins covering the messenger back she was carrying, Harper noticed with a smile. "And her girlfriend Jo," he indicated a tall blonde who had a no nonsense look about her. "And finally, this is Kevin, my boyfriend." Jack twined his fingers with an Asian boy, who shot her a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the academy, Harper!" Charlie pulled her into a crushing hug. She froze for a second before awkwardly hugging the girl back. She saw Jo roll her eyes and smile slightly before pulling her back,

"She's a hugger. It's kind of her thing." She explained, looking at her girlfriend fondly.

"I see that." Harper chuckled and grinned.

Jack clapped his hands together, "Okay! Let's get this girl all moved in. Everybody grab something!" he indicated the car in front of them. The trunk was open, revealing several bags and suitcases. While everyone grabbed a bag, Harper opened the back door and began to grab items out of the back seat. Balancing a laundry basket stuffed full of sheets in one hand and a box of books in the other, she struggled to close the door.

She was in the middle of readjusting things when a hand came from behind her and pushed the door closed. She turned quickly and found herself looking into blue eyes. The guy from earlier was standing in front of her, so close she could feel the warmth from his body. Her cheeks flushed.

"Need some help?"

She looked at the group waiting for her and back at him, "Nope. We're good."

He scoffed and took the box of books from her hands. "What's your room number?"

She looked at him in bewilderment, "Um….room 2."

"Cool. I'm in 22, so right above you. I'm Adam."

He fell into step next to her as they walked around to the dormitories.

"Harper." She said simply.

"Where you from, Harper?"

She didn't miss the suspicious glare that Jo was throwing over her shoulder at Adam. She smirked a little. She'd already seen him sent to the office and now she could see the looks people gave him. This boy clearly had a reputation.

"Not here."

She heard him chuckle, "Feisty. I like that."

She rolled her eyes. They had reached the dormitories. There wasn't room in the elevator for all of them and the luggage.

"You guys go on up, I'll take the stairs." She ushered her new friends into the elevator.

"You sure?" Kevin looked at Adam suspiciously once more. He was still standing there holding the box, showing no indication of taking the elevator. She nodded at him and gave a reassuring smile before turning and heading for the stairs. He was close behind her.

"So what brings you to the academy?" he asked. She sighed inwardly. He was persistent she would give him that. And it didn't hurt that he wasn't all that bad to look at.

"My parents died and my grandma thinks she is too old to train me properly, so here I am."

"Sorry about your parents."

"Thanks."

"On the plus side, you got meeting me out of the whole ordeal. So you're pretty lucky."

She couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled out of her mouth. He was so full of himself.

"You're awfully cocky, you know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out." His voice was laced with innuendo. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head.

They walked into the room to find Tabitha talking to her friends who had arrived a couple minutes earlier. Harper quickly looked around the room. A large picture window had a view of the forest that skirted the campus. A full size bed sat against the opposite wall with a night stand next to it. A oak desk and matching bookshelf stood next to the window. There was another door which she assumed led to the closet.

Tabitha turned and Harper saw her take in the two of them standing next to each other, her face flushed and Adam with a smirk on his.

"I see you've already made from friends." She indicated the teenagers standing around her dorm room.

"It seems I have."

"And you were so worried." Her grandmother teased. Harper rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If you all would excuse us, I need to say good bye to my granddaughter." Tabitha walked outside the room and Harper followed, noting that she seemed to be walking slower than usual. She frowned, but quickly turned it into a smile when her grandmother turned to her.

"Harper Jane, now I know this school isn't what you wanted or what your parents had planned for you, but please give it your best shot."

"I will Grandma."

"You listen to your teachers and work hard. Stay out of trouble. And you keep that temper of yours in check."

Harper feigned astonishment, pressing a hand to her heart, "Me? Temper? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tabitha looked at her sternly for a moment before breaking into a smile. She took Harper's hands into her own. "Take a couple days to get settled in and then give me a call, okay?" Harper nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Tabitha pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear. "I love you, sweetheart. You're going to do great here." They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"It looks like you've already made some great friends. They'll help you through this. But you keep an eye on that boy." Tabitha said suspiciously.

Harper looked over her grandma's shoulder into her room. She could see Jack, Kevin, Jo, and Charlie off to one side talking. Adam stood alone on the other side, his arms crossed. As if he could feel her staring he looked up and smirked, shooting her a wink. Harper smiled softly.

"Oh I will."

**Author's Notes: Is this going too slow? Too fast? Just right? Tell me what you're thinking! I love to hear your thoughts! What do you think is going to happen? What would you LIKE to see happen? What do you want see avoided? Reviews keep me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes,

They're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will

Never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

-Snow Patrol

Sam sighed and took a long drink of the beer he was holding. The amber liquid slid down his throat a little too easily. It was his fourth and he was beginning to feel the familiar warmth that too much alcohol gave him. He was sitting in a corner booth of a small bar that him and the other teachers frequented often on the weekends.

He looked around the bar, his eyes landing on Dean across the room. He was sitting at a tall table, talking animatedly to Castiel and Anna. Amara was perched on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. As if feeling Sam's gaze, Dean turned and looked at him. He whispered something to Amara and placed a kiss against her neck as she slid off his lap so he could stand. Dean grabbed 2 more beers from the bar before heading over to where Sam was sitting.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean handed him one of the beers and sat down across from him, sipping from his own.

"Just a long week." He swallowed the remainder of his previous beer and scooted it to the side with the other empty bottles. He saw Dean eyeing the bottles out of the corner of his eye.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sam scoffed. Yes, he'd like to tell Dean about meeting the most beautiful woman and finding out she was his student. To tell him how he was constantly getting distracted and losing his train of thought when she was sitting in his classroom. He wanted to tell him about the jealousy that filled him when he saw their brother Adam shamelessly flirting with her and her seeming to be falling for it. About how she smells like apples and honey. About how her smile did things to him he couldn't explain. And her eyes, oh her eyes, he could get lost in their ice blue depths. And most of all he wanted to tell him how he was so confused. So confused as to how he could be feeling this way about someone he had just met, someone who was a STUDENT. It didn't make sense at all.

But of course he couldn't tell him any of these things.

"No. No I don't."

Dean shrugged. He was never one for touchy feely moments, so the fact that he had even offered to let Sam talk to him meant a lot.

"Well if we're drinking to a hard week, we're gonna need something stronger than these." Dean stood up and walked up to the bar. He returned quickly with 2 shots of whiskey. He passed one to Sam with a grin. He took it, downing it quickly.

**2 hours later**

Sam stumbled out of Dean's Impala. He made it a few feet before settling down onto a bench. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky, the stars spun a little.

"You gonna need some help?"

Sam looked up at Dean, who already had his hands full with a tipsy and handsy Amara. He smirked.

"Nah. I think I'm going to sit out here for a bit. It's a nice night."

"Whatever you say." Dean quickly grabbed Amara's hand that had been reaching for his crotch and started pulling her towards the building.

Sam laughed as they walked away. He watched them walk inside and then he was alone. He took a deep breathe. The fresh air was sobering him up a little bit. The world was no longer spinning but he could still feel a strong buzz filling him.

He could fell the faintest trace of smoke and looked towards the woods. The orange flicker of flames could be seen through the trees. Now that he was paying attention he could hear the low rumble of voices and music. It was pretty common during the warmer months for many of the older students to have a big bonfire on the weekends. It usually went past curfew but was something all the teachers chose to ignore unless it started to cause trouble. It never hurt to let the teens let loose for a few hours, in the safety of the campus.

He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. Feeling the calm of the night fill him.

"Mr. Winchester?"

His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. His gaze landing on Harper. He quickly looked her over. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts that showed off long, lean, tanned legs. He felt a tightening in his groin.

"Harper. What..what are you doing here?"

She looked over at where the bonfire was. He nodded. Of course she was on her way to the fire and just happened to be passing by where he was sitting on the way. He noticed her gaze shift to him, looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

She took a step closer, looking unsure.

"Really, Harper. I'm fine. I'm actually just heading in."

He stood up quickly, taking a step forward and stumbling. She reacted quickly, reaching out to him. One arm around his waist and a hand on his arm to steady him. He froze, looking down at her. Hazel eyes meeting blue. It was like he had lost control of his body, his hand reached up to lightly cup her cheek. And he swore she leaned into the touch. Time slowed down. He felt himself leaning towards her, could feel her breathe against his lips.

A sudden burst of laughter from the woods had them pulling apart. Her hands pulled away from him and he suddenly felt cold and way too drunk. He rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. She looked bewildered.

"um..I..I should get going…" she took a couple steps back, indicating the direction she was going.

"Yeah. Yeah of course."

Sam watched her turn and hurry towards the edge of the wood, looking back at him with a frown.

He blew out a breathe.

"Fuck."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

Girl you make my speakers

Go boom boom

Dancin' on the tailgate

In the full moon

That kinda thing makes a man go Mm mm

You're lookin so good in what's left

Of them blue jeans

Drip of honey on the money

Make it gotta be the best buzz

I'm ever gonna find

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you

And High on summertime

-Luke Bryan

Harper hurried away from Sam, her mind whirling. What had just happened? Had he been about to kiss her? Had she been about to let him? She turned her head to look back at him. He was still standing where she had left him, staring at the ground. She paused at the tree line, the urge to go back to him filled her. She shook her head. He was drunk, she was imaging things. She was his student, he didn't want to kiss her. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was here to have a fun, carefree night with her friends. She forced herself to push all thoughts of the incident out of her mind. With one more quick backwards glance, she stepped into the trees.

She walked a few feet before the trees opened into a large clearing. A large bonfire burned directly in the middle. A couple tables stood over to the side with what looked like ingredients for smores, chips and sodas. What could only be a keg stood next to the tables. Teenagers milled about in groups of twos and threes. Music and laughter filled the air.

"Harper! There you are!"

She turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Jack sitting on a log near the fire. She waved and made her way over to her friend, sitting down next to him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"Sorry. I got a little distracted."

"By?"

Hazel eyes flashed in her mind. She shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Well speaking of distractions…" Jack stared across the bonfire. Harper followed his gaze. Adam was standing there talking to another couple guys, he was looking over at her. When he noticed she was looking he smirked and raised his cup to her before turning his attention back to the person talking. She smiled softly before noticing Jack staring at her curiously. She turned to him, eyes wide and innocent.

"What?"

"You tell me." He grinned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Oh whatever!" Jack laughed, taking a sip from his cup. She rolled her eyes at him, grinning.

"You know he keeps looking over here." He whispered. Harper felt her face flush and Jack looked at her with wide eyes and a huge grin. "You LIKE him!"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe?"

Jack reached over and grabbed her hand, "Just be careful, please. Adam hasn't always been the nicest guy."

"I promise, I'll be careful." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. Suddenly the music playing changed and she saw his eyes light up.

"Oh I love this song! Come dance with me!" Jack sat his cup down and jumped up, pulling her along with him. She laughed and let him pull her over to where Charlie and Jo were already dancing. Charlie squealed and threw her hands around Harper, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Harper, I'm so glad you came!" She pulled away and Harper could see her cheeks were flushed from alcohol.

"I wouldn't have missed it!" she laughed.

"Come on, ddaaannccee!" Jack pulled on her hand.

She gave in with a grin and started to dance. Moving her body to the beat of the music. She felt free and happy surrounded by her dancing, laughing friends.

"Adam's watching you." Jack leaned forward, whispering in her ear. She snuck a glance over and saw that he was indeed watching her. She turned and grinned at Jack mischievously.

"Well let's give him a show." Jack raised an eyebrow at her before breaking into a grin himself. He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her hips. They began grinding against each other, moving their bodies to the rhythm. She looked up and locked eyes with Adam. He smirked at her as her hips moved against Jack. Her heart pounded and thin sheen of sweat broke out over her body as his gaze held hers.

The song ended and the spell ended. Harper turned to Jack with a smile, hugging him. "I'd say that got the message across." He laughed.

"I need a drink." She pulled away. Jack nodded and winked at her before turning to Jo and Charlie and continuing to dance with them.

She walked away, shaking her head with a smile. She looked over the selection of drinks before settling on a soda. She had never held her alcohol well and didn't feel like embarrassing herself at her first party here.

"You look like you're having fun."

She plastered an innocent smile on her face and turned to face Adam. He was standing close behind her.

"The best." She took a sip of her soda, never breaking eye contact. He took a step closer, she could feel the heat from his body. Her pulse raced.

"Do you want to get away from here for a while?"

She swallowed. Glancing over at her friends. Jack and Charlie were dancing without a care in the world. Jo was staring over at them, eyeing Adam suspiciously. She caught her eye and Jo nodded, letting Harper know that she knew who she was with if something were to happen. She turned back to Adam, setting her cup on the table.

"I'd love to."

They walked out of the clearing into the trees around them. Stopping close enough that they could still see the orange glow of the fire but far enough that the noise was a low rumble.

Harper turned to him, opening her mouth to say something and found herself pushed back against a tree. She gasped and looked up at Adam. He had one hand against the tree above her and the other settled on her hip, he was looking down at her.

"God, you are so hot."

She blushed, looking down. Adam hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to him. He smirked before settling his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. She responded eagerly, slipping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. His hand tightened almost painfully on her hips and his other hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. He gently pulled her hair, forcing her head back as he kissed along her neck. She released a soft moan. He pressed her harder against the tree, she felt the sharp edges of the bark digging into the skin that her tank top left exposed. Suddenly his hands were on her ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal against her. She groaned as he ground his hips into her. His lips were back on hers, his tongue fighting hers for dominance.

"Oh Oops!" A stumble and a giggle had them pulling apart. They looked over to see a girl a year below them staring at them with a goofy smile. "Sorry." She shrugged and giggled as she stumbled away.

Harper chuckled and looked at Adam, unwrapping her legs and setting her feet back on the ground.

"We should get back to the party."

"Yeah." He nodded his agreement, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked back.

Harper leaned against the door to her room, her arms around Adam's neck as he kissed her roughly.

They had just returned from the bonfire. After dropping a very drunk Jack off in the care of Kevin, Adam had walked her back to her room.

"Are you sure I can't come in?" he nibbled down her neck.

She smiled, "mmm…not tonight." She gently pushed him away and opened her door.

"Good night, Adam." She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

She didn't see the dark look that crossed his face as the door shut.

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

You don't know what you do

Every time you walk in the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?

-Ryan Cabrera

"Earth to Sam! Hello?"

A pair of hands waving in his face made Sam jerk out of his day dream. It was lunch time and the day was warm and clear so he was sitting at a picnic table outside the school eating his lunch. Dean was sitting across from him, giving him an expectant look.

"Um…what?"

"I said, how do you feel about a trip to the old hunting cabin during fall break next week?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied absentmindedly. His gaze was drawn across the lawn by a loud laugh. Harper was sitting on the ground with Jack and Charlie. Her green uniform blazer thrown to the side and the sleeves on her white button up rolled up. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail that swung side to side as she talked animatedly to her friends. He smiled softly.

Things had gotten easier for him. He didn't freeze or panic in her presence anymore, he had been able to treat her like any other student, but sometimes he found himself sneaking glances at her, amazed by the lovely smile that so often graced her flawless face.

"…bring Harper."

He jerked his head to look at Dean.

"What?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"What is going on with you man? I said I'm going to invite Amara, Cas and Anna. And I guess Adam is coming and bringing Harper."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Why is Adam coming?"

"Because he found out we were going so he of course went whining to Dad and got permission." Dean rolled his eyes.

"And Harper?"

"Got her grandma's permission, so she's good to go."

"Have they even been together long enough to go on a week long vacation?"

"I don't know, Sammy. It's been like, what? 3 months? I'm sure they're well acquainted with each other, so it's probably not a big deal." Dean laughed and winked.

Sam fought to keep the scowl off his face at the idea of Harper and Adam being "Acquainted". He knew he couldn't ever be with her, but the idea of Adam with her just didn't sit well with him at all. He'd seen the way Adam had been with girls in the past, Harper deserved someone a million times better.

"You gonna bring anyone?" Dean looked at him curiously.

"No." he said simply, his attention once again caught by the small group across the lawn. Adam had joined them, sitting next to Harper with his arm around her lower back. He watched her turn her head towards him and place a quick kiss on his lips. Sam felt his stomach turn and forced himself to look away.

"You okay? You've been acting all funky recently."

Sam sighed, "Yeah I'm fine. Just been a hectic few weeks. This vacation can't come soon enough."

"You're right there, Sammy." Dean laughed and took a bite of his hamburger. Sam looked down at his mostly uneaten salad, his appetite had dissipated. He picked at the salad while he waited for Dean to finish eating his lunch.

Once Dean was done, they cleaned up their trash and began walking towards the school building. They began walking up the steps when they both heard a sound. Dean looked at Sam questioning, he nodded in the direction that the noise had come from. A little alcove to the right of the stairs. They rounded the corner and Sam froze at the sight before him.

Harper had her back pressed against the stone wall, arms wrapped around Adam's neck as they kissed passionately. Her shirt was unbuttoned and Adam had his hand on either side of her waist under the shirt and a leg in between her thighs. She released a soft moan that went straight to Sam's groin.

Dean grinned and cleared his throat. The couple pulled apart quickly. Sam got a flash of creamy skin and purple lace before he quickly looked down at the ground with a frown. Harper turned away and quickly buttoned her top.

"Hey Sam, Dean." Adam smirked, unashamed.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester's." Harper said quietly, turning towards them. Her face was tinged pink. Sam thought it was incredibly endearing.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He had been caught in this position many times. Sam rolled his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Class is going to be starting soon. You two should get going."

"Right. Absolutely. So sorry." Harper ducked her head and hurried past them, dragging Adam by the hand.

Dean turned to him with a grin when they were out of earshot.

"Ah young love. Vacation is going to be interesting." He patted Sam on the back.

Sam sighed and glared at the ground as he walked away.

**Author's Note: This is a short one, sorry! I just wanted to get something up since it had been a few days since my last update! The next chapter will be much longer! **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

-Christina Perri

"Yes Grandma, I remembered to pack warm clothes."

Harper held her phone between her shoulder and ear as she zipped her suitcase closed.

"You know it gets cold at night this time of year." Her grandma replied.

"It's Northern Wisconsin not the Antarctica, Grandma. Plus we are sleeping in a cabin, not outside."

A knock sounded on her door and she opened it to reveal a smiling Adam, letting him in. She indicated the phone she was holding and mouthed "Grandma.", ignoring the eye roll he sent her way.

She walked around her room, gathering a few last items that she tossed into her toiletry bag, half listening to Tabitha talking.

She looked over to see Adam laying across her bed, tapping his wrist where a watch would be if he wore one. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away, missing the glare he sent her way.

"Hey Grandma, I've got to get going. I'll call you when we get there, okay?"

"Okay, dear. Have a fun week. I love you."

"I love you too."

She pressed end on the phone and turned to Adam. He was sitting up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

"Does she have to call EVERY day?"

"She's my grandmother, Adam."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then what's the issue?"

She tossed her phone into her crossbody purse and pulled it over her head. Adam rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the door.

"Nothing. Let's go. Sam and Dean are waiting."

She sighed and shook her head. Grabbing her suitcase and toiletry bag, she followed him.

Walking outside, she saw Sam, Dean, and Amara surrounding a beautiful black Impala. Parked behind it was a Gold Lincoln Continental that Castiel and Anna were loading their bags into. Her bags quickly joined the others in the trunk of the Impala.

"Everybody load up! We've got about a 3 hour drive." Dean hollered. Amara sat in the middle of the front seat in between Dean and Sam. Harper and Adam climbed into the back seat. She leaned her head against the window and settled in for the drive.

_**3 hours later**_

Harper felt a sharp tug on her hair and jerked awake. She looked around and saw Adam smirking at her.

"What the fuck?" she rubbed the sore spot on her head, glaring at him.

"We're here."

They got out and she looked around her. They were surrounded by trees, with a rainbow of leaves crunching under their feet. Before them stood a two story log cabin with a large front porch and dark green shutters on each window. Behind the house she could see part of a lake with a dock. Tied to the dock was a small boat. To the side of the house stood a small shed with wood stacked up next to it.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and grinned.

"What do you think, Harper?" Dean asked her as he was opening the trunk and grabbing bags out.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Winchester." She grabbed her two bags from him.

"Ugh. It's vacation. First names only, okay?" he flashed a smile at her. All the others nodded their agreement.

"Oh..okay." She blushed slightly.

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the cabin.

He opened the door and flipped the lights on. Harper looked around. The living room was decorated with black bears and flannel patterns. Two couches and 2 recliners stood in front of a large rock fire place, a big flat screen TV was mounted the wall above the fire place. A door way led into what she assumed was the kitchen.

"It's not much, but it's not school at least." Adam shrugged.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing."

"You're just easy to please." Adam scoffed. She frowned at him, the tone he used not setting right with her. "Come on. The bedrooms are up here."

He led her up a set of stairs to the left of the entryway. The next floor had a hallway with 3 doors on the left and 2 on the right. Adam opened the door to the first one on the left.

"This is ours. The bathroom is the next door down."

He tossed his bag on the queen size bed and walked out of the room. Leaving Harper to unpack for both of them. She finished unpacking and walked over to the window. The view was of the lake behind the house. The sun was setting, casting ribbons of orange and red across the sky. She was mesmerized.

"Adam give you the tour?"

She jumped, turning to find Sam leaning against the door frame. She blushed softly.

"If you want to call it that." She shrugged. Her heart rate picked up when Sam smiled at her.

"Well come on. I'll give you a proper tour before it gets too dark."

"Okay." She smiled and grabbed her coat, shrugging it on.

They walked downstairs. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen and the tell tale smell of fried chicken made her stomach rumble.

"Well this is obviously the living room and in here we have the kitchen."

Sam ushered her into the large area. It was a perfect mix of modern and rustic. Stainless steel appliances were mixed in with weathered wooden cabinets. A wooden table that could easily sit 12 people was on the opposite end of the room.

Dean and Amara were busy cooking. Castiel and Anna were putting plates on the table. Adam was leaning against the counter looking bored. He looked up suspiciously as Sam and Harper walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm giving Harper a tour of the place, seeing as you didn't."

Adam rolled his eyes. "What does she need a tour for? It's not like she's going to be doing anything without me."

"Seriously, Adam?" Sam sounded irritated.

Harper saw the others looking at them curiously and she blushed fiercely. She stepped between them.

"He's right. I'm not going to be doing anything alone, so who really needs a tour?" She quickly slipped out of her coat and hung it on a hook by the door. She stood next to Adam and looked at the ground. She heard Sam sigh before he walked away.

_**Later that night**_

Adam's hand slid around her bare waist, his lips trailing kisses down her throat. Harper moaned softly, running her hands down his back, pressing herself against him. He reached a hand up, cupping her breasts over her bra. She arched into his hand. He rolled them so they were laying on their sides, facing each other, she leaned in kissing him softly. His hand trailed down her stomach, sliding into her pajama bottoms. She groaned as he roughly rubbed her through her panties. Adam nipped along her shoulders.

"Harper…let me fuck you, please." He moaned into her ear.

She froze and started to push him away.

"No."

He groaned and pressed against her, his erection pressing into her lower belly, his hand gripped her hip tightly.

"Come on."

She struggled to pull away, his fingers digging into her hip almost painfully.

"Adam. No. I'm not ready for that."

She heard him sigh angrily, before he jerked away from her.

She sat up and looked down at him.

"Are you serious, Adam?"

"I said get the fuck out, Harper." He reached out and shoved her off of the bed. She landed on the floor, hitting her elbow on the nightstand as she went down.

"Whatever."

She stood up and pulled her shirt on, glaring at his back as she did. She stalked out of the room, closing the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up the others. She slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing her sore elbow as she went.

How dare he act like that? Because she wasn't ready to put out? She sighed. _Maybe I should just do it so he'll stop getting mad?_ She thought to herself.

"Harper? What are you doing up?"

She jumped. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sam sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sat on the opposite end of the same couch.

"I got kicked out of our room."

Sam looked at her sharply.

"What? Why?"

"Adam wants….more….than I can give him right now."

She blushed. She couldn't believe she was telling Sam this. But something about him put her at ease, like she was safe.

"And he kicked you out for that?"

She shrugged, "He just gets upset. It's understandable."

"No, Harper. It's not. No one should ever pressure into something you are not comfortable with."

She watched his gaze flick to the elbow that she was rubbing.

"What happened there?" He grabbed her arm and tenderly poke what was already beginning to turn into a bruise. She winced.

"I fell and hit it." She lied. He gently rubbed her elbow and looked at her. She stared into his hazel eyes, her heart racing and stomach twisting.

A thump and a giggle from above them had them pulling away from each other. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Sam spoke up.

"If you're ever in any trouble, Harper. You can come to me." He said softly.

"I know." She whispered.

They sat in a comfortable silence, both staring at the flames of the fire. Harper began to drift off.

She was faintly aware when a blanket covered her and gently hands pushed her hair from her face. Then the world faded away again.

**Authors Notes: Thanks for reading! What are you guys thinking?! Things are going to be picking up here soon! I have so many ideas! Let me know what you would like to see and I'll do what I can if I can fit it in! **


	10. Chapter 10

Have I ever seen such kindness

Such resigned delight all in one glance

Right when you pass me

I watch, you see

You smile, I breathe

Air in my chest

I'm trying me best

The sun left me so quickly

I am stuck under the moon

I want to belong to you

-Katie Herzig

It was the last night of their vacation and Sam was sitting on the back deck, watching the sunset over the lake, sipping a beer. Dean and Amara were in the yard playing a round of horseshoes with Cas and Anna. Judging by the look on Dean's face, he was losing. Further down next to the lake, Adam and Harper were sitting together. Sam watched as Harper skipped a rock over the still surface. It made it 5 skips before sinking into the water. He smiled softly.

The week had been long but at the same time relaxing. Being near Harper out of a school setting left him on edge. They had always had the student-teacher bond to keep help him keep his distance, but being here, hearing her say his name and spending time together as friends, the line had started to blur.

In just 6 days he had learned more about her than he had in the almost 4 months she had been his student. He learned that she was incredibly kind and caring, despite being raised in the hunter lifestyle. His mind flashed back to yesterday when she had climbed a tree just to place a baby bird back into its nest. Everyone else had said to just leave it to die, but she hadn't even considered that an option.

She was always willing to lend a hand when she thought one was needed, be it cooking dinner, stacking or cutting wood for the fire place or helping clean up. He'd noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed and the way she blushed anytime someone complimented her.

While noticing all these things, he couldn't help but notice one thing that truly worried him. She never stood up for herself. He had never come across a female hunter who allowed someone to treat them they way that she allowed Adam to treat her. She often let him speak for her and drag her around wherever he wanted when he wanted. And the way he spoke to her, like she was stupid and unable to think for herself. And though he had no way to prove it because she would never admit it, Sam suspected Adam's mistreatment had turned physical a time or two.

His hand tightened around his beer bottle when he thought back to a couple days ago when she had walked out of the bathroom after a shower. She had been wearing a tank top and Sam's eyes had landed on bruises on her upper arms, shaped suspiciously like hands. When she had caught him looking she crossed her arms and shrugged. "Clumsy me." She laughed softly and hurried into her room. Later on that night she wore long sleeves and had refused to make eye contact with him.

"You guys cheated."

Sam was brought back to reality as Dean flopped into the chair next to him. Amara sat sideways in his lap, laughing softly. Cas leaned against a pillar on the porch and shook his head.

"I'm an Angel of the lord, Dean. We don't cheat."

"Exactly! You used some of your angel mumbo jumbo to win!" Dean insisted.

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes as she hopped up to sit on the porch railing next to where Cas was leaning.

"Don't feel worry guys. Dean's always been a sore loser." Sam laughed at the offended look Dean sent his way.

"Not cool, dude."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Amara was looking into the yard just behind Anna. Sam looked up and saw Harper standing there, her phone pressed against her ear and a concerned frown on her face. She sighed and hung up the phone. She looked at them, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure."

Amara walked down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"It's just my Grandma. We talk every day and she hasn't called or answered her phone in 2 days."

Sam glanced at Dean, who returned his look knowingly. Even for a retired hunter, it was a dangerous world and for her not to have called in 2 days wasn't a good sign.

"Why don't you and Adam take our Dad's old truck and go check on her? It's only a couple hours away, right?" Dean reached into his jacket pocket to grab the key, but stopped when Adam scoffed. He walked out of the shadows.

"I'm not cutting vacation short to go check up on an old lady."

"Don't be a dick, Adam. It's your girlfriends Grandmother." Dean spoke sternly.

"Okay? And? She isn't my grandmother, why should I care?"

Harper wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. Sam had to force down his anger at Adam and turned to Dean. He reached his hand out for the keys. Dean stared at him for a moment and then handed them to him. Sam stood up, looking down at Adam.

"I'll take you, Harper."

She looked at him with wide eyes, a grateful smile gracing her face.

"What? Oh no. She's not going. This is our vacation. We don't need to worry about this stuff."

Sam looked at Harper, raising an eyebrow in question. "Harper?"

She sighed, "Adam, let's talk please."

He scowled but followed her away from the group. Sam couldn't make out what was being said, but he their body language said they were arguing.

"Why does she even stay with him?" Cas spoke up quietly.

"Because she's a teenage girl who thinks she is in love and doesn't know she deserves better." Amara said sadly.

Sam glanced over to see Dean staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sam shook his head and looked back in time to see Adam shove Harper away before he turned and walked towards the lake, away from them. She stood still for a second, looking after him then finally turning and walking towards the house. She looked at Sam, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Let's go."

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews keep me motivated! **

**Special thanks to Kayla Koch1 for her faithful reviews! It means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

It hurts my heart

To see you cry

I know it's dark

This part of life

Oh it finds us all

And we're too small

To stop the rain

Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you

I will help you through

-Rascal Flatts

"It's the one right there."

Harper pointed towards the white house that they were nearing. It was in complete darkness, not a single light on. She took a steadying breath as Sam slowed the truck to a stop in front of the house. Putting it in park, Sam turned to her.

"Stay here. I'll check it out and be right back."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Harper…who knows what we're going to find in there."

"I know. But she's my grandma, Sam. I'm not taking a back seat to this."

Sam sighed and looked at her. She lifted her chin and stared back, fighting not to get lost in his hazel eyes. They were both silent as they looked at each other. Finally, Sam looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Okay. But let me go first, alright?"

She contemplated for a moment before nodding. She got out of the truck, looking warily at the house as she closed the door. Her grandma was never one to leave every light in the house off. Even when she was asleep she would leave a light in one room on, usually a different room each night, to throw off anyone who might be scoping the house. She may have retired, but a hunter never stopped taking precautions.

She looked up as Sam walked around the truck to stand next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

He held his hand out and she looked to see a pistol in his hand. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Dean says you're the best shot in class. If somethings in there, you need protection." He said with a shrug.

She grinned and took the gun.

Together they walked up the stairs onto the porch. She reached up and slid the number 3 on the house numbers to the side, grabbing the hidden spare key. She silently handed it to Sam. She stood back as he quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

They walked in. Backs to each other, they scanned the living room for any threat. Silently Sam indicated that he was going to check upstairs, he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen and looked at her. She understood that he wanted her to check the kitchen. She nodded and slowly walked towards the room. She used her foot to push open the door and swung the gun side to side, checking her surroundings. When she found it empty, she sighed and lowered the gun.

She walked back into the living room as Sam was coming down the steps. She flipped on the lights.

"The place is clean. Maybe she went somewhere?"

"No. She wouldn't have just left without telling me." She looked out a window, "And her car is here." She pointed out to where the car was parked under the carport. She jumped as her phone started to ring. She hurried to grab it, sighing when she saw it was Adam. She ignored it and put it back in her pocket.

"Maybe the neighbors know something?" Sam suggested. She nodded. Turning the light off, she followed him out the door, locking it behind her and placing the key in its hiding spot.

"Let's start across the street with Ms. Marshall. She always seems to know the neighborhood gossip. She led the way across the street and up the stairs to the blue house. She knocked twice, looking around nervously.

The door was opened by a short elderly woman. She looked at Harper curiously, "Can I help you?"

Harper forced a smile to her face. "Hi, Ms. Marshall. I'm Harper Newton, I'm not sure if you remember me."

The woman smiled at her "Of course I do. You're Tabitha's granddaughter. How is she doing?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me. I haven't heard from her in a couple days and I am starting to get worried. Have you noticed anything strange or seen anyone near her house recently?"

"Well no, dear. No one has been around since the ambulance came a couple days ago."

Harper looked at Sam sharply.

"Ambulance?" Sam spoke up.

"Yes. The ambulance that took Tabitha to the hospital. Sweetheart, did no one tell you?"

Harper turned and hurried back to the truck. She heard Sam thanking the woman and hurrying after her.

Sam had barely pulled the truck to a stop when Harper threw the door open and jumped out, moving quickly towards the entrance to the hospital. She heard Sam closing his door behind her and he easily caught up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. She turned toward him, her hair flying around her.

"Harper, you need to calm down. Going in there like this is not going to get us answers."

She stared up at him, his hazel eyes looked steadily into hers. The puppy dog look he was giving her made her sigh and nod.

"Okay. I'm calm." She looked down at the ground.

"Come on. Let's get in there and get some answers." Sam put his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the building. Despite the emotions coursing through her, she was highly aware of his touch and fought the urge to lean into it.

They approached the desk where a young nurse, Debra her name tag said, was sitting. She looked up at them with a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tabitha Newton." Harper said stiffly.

"What's your relation to the patient?"

"I'm her granddaughter."

"Okay. Just give me one second." Debra turned to type something into her computer.

Sam's thumb gently rubbed against her back and Harper sucked in a soft breath, she leaned lightly into the touch. She felt Sam tense and he quickly dropped his hand. She frowned slightly at the loss of contact but quickly replaced it with a smile when the nurse turned back to them.

"She's in room 208. Just follow the hall here and turn left at the end. It'll be the 2nd door on the right." She smiled at them.

"Thank you." Harper turned and quickly made her way down the hall, Sam close on her heels.

The door to the room was open and she quickly moved inside. She froze when she saw her grandmother sitting up in the bed, remote in hand as she watched television. Tabitha looked up, her eyes brightening when she saw Harper standing there.

"Harper! What are you doing here?"

"Grandma." She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman and holding her tightly. Tabitha's arms came up and gently patted Harper on the back. She pulled away and looked at her Grandma's face. "You didn't answer your phone for days. I was so worried. What happened?"

Tabitha lightly patted her hand. "I'm fine dear. I just had a small stroke. I didn't want to worry you on vacation."

Harper shook her head and sighed. "You didn't think I wouldn't worry when you didn't answer your phone, Grandma?"

The older woman look abashed and shrugged. "I didn't think you'd notice since you were having fun. Speaking of, how did you get here?"

Harper turned and pointed at Sam. "Grandma, this is Sa…Mr. Winchester. He's Adam's brother."

Tabitha smiled at Sam, who was standing awkwardly by the door. He smiled and waved at her.

"Why didn't Adam come?"

Harper avoided her grandma's gaze, "He was busy."

Tabitha huffed and rolled her eyes, "Busy, my ass."

"Grandma!" Harper couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth.

"Well come over here, Mr. Winchester, let me get a good look at you." Tabitha waved him over.

"Please call me Sam. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Newton. I'm happy to see you are okay." He stepped forward and stood beside Harper. Tabitha didn't miss the way Harper's gaze flicked towards him as he stood next to her. She grinned knowingly at the pair of them.

An hour later, after confirming with the doctors that Tabitha was okay and would be heading home the next day, Harper and Sam finally left the hospital. They had decided to rent a motel room for the night before heading back to school the next morning.

Harper was laying on one of the beds in the hotel room, checking her phone. She had 4 missed calls from Adam and a variety of texts from him. She slowly moved through the messages.

_Hey babe. Hope you find your grandma, I love you._

_Why aren't you answering?_

_This is bullshit, Harper. Call me._

_You're a real bitch. Leaving me on the last night of vacation. _

_I hope she's dead. _

_Harper, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._

_I love you._

She groaned and tossed the phone onto the bed as she stood up. Sam looked up from the book he was reading curiously.

"Everything okay?"

"Your brother is a real dick." She paced back and forth, trying to work of some of her frustration. Sam marked his page in his book and sat up.

"I'm well aware of this. What confuses me, is why you stay with him?"

"Because I love him. Because when he's not in a bad mood, he's amazing."

"Are the bad moods worth it?"

Harper shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just don't know. I don't know about my relationship. I don't know whether I should be at this school. I don't know if I can leave my Grandma alone after this. I just….I don't know."

She stopped pacing, tears began to fill her eyes as the flurry of emotions she had been feeling over the last few days all caught up to her. A sob escaped her lips.

She didn't hear Sam move, but found herself wrapped up in his arms. Her head rested against his chest as she cried. She cried for her grandma. She cried for the relationship that she didn't know how to leave. She cried for the feelings she shouldn't be feeling for the man holding her. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

The entire time, Sam held her gently, his hand rubbing soft circles on her back. When she finally got control of herself, she pulled back. Wiping her eyes, she laughed softly. "I'm so sorry, Sam." She looked at the wet spot on his shirt and blushed, looking down.

"Hey, don't apologize." He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Being a hunter is hard, being a teenager is harder. Don't ever be afraid to feel and to express your emotions. Don't keep it bottled up, you'll combust." He smiled at her softly. She nodded softly, lost in his eyes.

Her heart beat fast and her breath caught in her throat as they stared at each other. Her lips felt suddenly dry and her tongue darted out to lick them. She saw Sam's eyes darken as he watched her, his gaze flicking to her lips quickly then back up to her eyes. His head was moving towards her and she found herself rising up on her tiptoes.

_I can't do this. I'm with Adam. _

The thoughts flickered through her mind but quickly disappeared when she felt Sam's breathe against her lips. Their lips were a breathe apart, her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly the air in front of her was cold as Sam stepped away.

He cleared his throat. "W…we should get some sleep. Early start tomorrow."

"Y…y…yeah." Harper blushed furiously, running a hand through her hair, she nodded.

They both silently climbed into their separate beds. Harper turned the light off and turned so she was facing the wall. Eventually falling into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all reviews! Let me know what you are thinking! **


	12. Chapter 12

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again

-The Cure

Sam was awake when the motel room began to fill with light. He had been awake most of the night, listening to the steady rhythm of Harper's breathing. A handful of times she had stirred and whimpered and he had to hold himself back from getting up to comfort her.

With a quiet sigh he threw the covers back and got out of bed, moving quietly to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him as he let his mind wander. When he eventually stepped out of the bathroom he found Harper standing by the window, talking on her phone. She glanced at him and he saw her cheeks tinge pink as he dug through his bag for a shirt, she quickly turned away. He pulled his shirt on and ran a hand through his damp hair as he heard her ending the call.

She turned towards him, her cheeks still slightly pink.

"That was Grandma. She's being released. Can you take me to get her car? I don't think she'll be able to get in the truck."

"Yeah, absolutely."

She nodded her thanks and quickly grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Sam tossed his few things into his bag and was zipping it closed when she walked back out. He looked up and sucked in a breath when he saw the fading bruises on her arms, that her tank top left exposed, his anger renewed. She looked at him sharply as she pulled a sweater over her top.

"It was an accident, Sam."

"How are bruises like that an accident?"

She crossed her arms and looked down. "He just got a little angry and lost control."

"What could make him so angry he'd hurt you?"

She blushed furiously and looked up at him. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

She grabbed her bag and brushed past him, leaving him staring at her retreating figure.

A couple hours later Sam stood leaning against a wall as Harper helped Tabitha into her recliner in her house. Harper grabbed a blanket and tucked it over her grandmothers legs, fussing quietly at her.

"Would you stop it? I'm not an invalid, Harper." Tabitha complained. Sam smirked and shook his head at the older woman's complaints.

"You had a stroke, Grandma."

"I'm well aware of that, Harper Jane. The doctors gave me a clean bill of health. I'm healthy as a horse."

"Still, I don't know about leaving you alone…"

"Now you stop it right there, young lady. Don't even think what you are thinking. You are going back to school."

"But Grandma…"

"No buts."

Harper shook her head and threw her hands up, turning away. Sam heard her mumbling as she walked out the door. He could make out the words "Stubborn" and "old lady" repeated over and over. He chuckled softly, shaking his head as she slammed the door behind her.

"Sam. Come here. We need to talk."

He sobered at Tabitha's voice and straightened up, walking towards her. He sat on the couch next to her chair when she indicated that he should sit. She stared at him for a moment. He began to feel uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze.

Finally she spoke.

"What's going on with you and my granddaughter?"

Sam's face went white and he spluttered. "I…I…uh….w..we….n…nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm old, Sam. Not blind."

He blushed and looked down, unsure what to say.

"You know she's just seventeen, right?"

He nodded.

"And she's your student."

He nodded again, not looking up. He finally glanced up when he felt her hand settle on top of his. He stared into eyes the same shade of blue as Harper's.

"She may be 17 but she's grown up quickly and is in a way, a lot older than that. And she won't be your student forever."

Sam stared at her wide eyed, confusion clouding his face.

"I….what?"

At this point, Harper walked back into the house.

"I talked to Ms. Marshall. She's going to check in on you twice a day."

Tabitha grinned and winked at Sam, patting his hand.

"Why don't you get us some drinks?"

He nodded silently and stood up, a million thoughts running through his mind. Did Tabitha just give us her blessing? Does that mean I can act on my feelings? SHOULD I? He was more confused now than he had been before coming here.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you are thinking! I know this is a shorter one. Next one is going to be great! I can't wait to get it to you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear

All your Hands on me

I can't scream, I can't scream

I can't escape

The twisted way you think of me

I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

I don't sleep

See you belong to me

My Snow White Queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon my love, you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love

'Cause all I want is you."

-Evanescence

"So we know Cain killed all of the Knights of Hell, after they murdered his human wife. Only one managed to escape. Who was it? Jack?"

Harper sat at her desk, her left elbow on the desktop, her chin resting in her palm. She turned her head slightly to glance at her friend as he answered Professor Macleod's question.

"Abaddon." Jack answered with a grin. He was rewarded with a nod from the teacher.

Harper quickly jotted the note down in her notebook before Professor Macleod moved on to the next subject.

As he droned on about the creation of the Knights of Hell, she let her thoughts drift away. Hazel eyes and shaggy dark hair flashed through her mind, moving closer, warm breathe fanned against her face. Her heart raced.

"psst!"

She jumped, ripped back to reality. She turned to see Adam smiling at her. He indicated the phone he was holding under the desk and then pointed at her. She quickly glanced at Professor Macleod, seeing his back was turned to them as he wrote on the board. She pulled her phone out of her uniform jackets pocket, resting it on her lap under the desk. It was flashing, showing she had a new text.

_Party on the guys floor tonight at 7, you in?_

She bit her lip. She was supposed to be studying for their Angel Lore test tonight with Jack, Kevin, Jo, and Charlie. Another message popped up.

_I love you._

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She quickly typed out a message.

_I'm in. I love you too._

She looked up to see Adam read the message and shoot her a charming grin.

She could always find time to study later.

"After dinner, we're all going to meet in Kevin's room to study."

Jack walked up to Harper who was leaning against a wall in the hallway, waiting for the others to catch up before they went to dinner together.

"Actually about that…." She looked at him guiltily. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a sigh.

"Let me guess…Adam?"

"He invited me to the party on the guys floor tonight. You guys should come too! We can study later this weekend."

"No we can't, Harper. This is the weekend we all signed up to work at the animal shelter in town."

"Damn. I forgot about that!"

Charlie, Jo, and Kevin walked up to them.

"Who is ready for a great study session?" Kevin asked excitedly. Harper looked down at the ground.

"It'll just be the four of us. Harper has a party to attend."

They all turned their eyes to her. She looked up at them and shrugged sheepishly.

"It's just one study date."

"It's a lot more than ONE study date." Jo crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harper raised an eyebrow at her.

"It means you've been completely MIA since you started dating Adam. If it's not something he wants you to do, you don't do it."

"That's not true." Harper frowned.

Charlie nodded slightly, "It is, Harper."

"You guys…you…you don't understand."

"Then make us understand, Harper. Talk to us." Jack laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked down.

"I can't." she wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from them, walking towards the doors.

"What about dinner?" Jack called to her.

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly as she continued to walk away.

She felt awful for letting her friends down. She knew she had been an awful friend to them the last few months. But they didn't understand. They didn't see how angry Adam grew when she disappointed him. She'd been able to carefully hide the bruises he occasionally left when he lost control. She could never tell them. They'd want her to leave him and she couldn't. She loved him so very much and she knew that he loved her.

At 6:50 Harper took one final look in the mirror. She was wearing a navy blue dress. It had long sleeves and was tight against her chest and stomach, flaring out softly around her waist and ending mid thigh. She wore a pair of nude patent leather stilettos that Adam had said were his favorite. Her hair was pinned up in a low bun, since Adam had said before he preferred her hair up. She had a dark smokey eye makeup and her lips were painted red. Feeling satisfied she grabbed her phone and headed out, up the stairs.

Music was already playing when she walked into the large common area. Quite a few people were milling about, dancing and playing drinking games. She stood in the middle of the room, looking for Adam.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her tight against a hard body. Warm breath brushed against her ear.

"You look so hot." Adam spoke softly.

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned into him. His hands slid up her stomach, brushing the underside of her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She chuckled, "watch the hands." She pulled away, turning to face him. She saw the flash of anger cross his face at being told what to do. She swallowed and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the look gone.

"Let's dance." He said pulling her to the area that they had obviously set up for that purpose. She smiled as they danced to the music. He turned her so her back was to him and the moved to the beat. Hips grinding against each other. After a couple songs, he turned her back to face him and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. He forced a knee between her legs and they moved, his hands sliding down to grip her ass as he ground against her. His lips traveled down her neck, nipping roughly.

She felt her heart start to race and her breathe sped up. She gripped his arms and gently shoved at him.

"Adam. Adam stop." He pulled roughly away, stepping back and rubbing a hand over his face. She could see the barely contained frustration. She took a step back, fear filling her eyes.

He sighed and looked at her. "Do you want a drink?" She swallowed thickly and nodded. He turned away without a word. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to stand against a wall. A few minutes later he brought her a red solo cup filled with soda.

"Thank you." She smiled uncertainly at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to go talk to a couple buddies. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'll be here."

He smiled at her before turning away. She sipped her drink as she watched the people around her. Her phone vibrated and she unlocked it to see that Charlie had posted a new photo to her facebook. It was a picture of the four of them sitting in a circle, studying. It was labeled "Best study buddies forever. #studybuddies #besties". Guilt filled Harper as she looked at the photo. She scrolled through her photo album on her phone. She could definitely see the impact Adam had been having on her. The photos with her friends were few and far between these days. As she was staring at a photo of her and Jack making a silly face at the camera, she noticed the image starting to blur. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She'd obviously been staring at the phone too long. She looked up, looking around the room, fanning herself with her hand in the suddenly boiling hot room. She stepped away from the wall, intent on stepping out side to cool off, she immediately stumbled, reaching out for the wall to steady herself. She shook her head again and was rewarded with a wave of dizziness. What was happening?

She leaned heavily against the wall. Breathing hard with the effort to stay on her feet. She glanced at the empty cup in her hand and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She looked up, locking eyes with Adam who was across the room staring at her. He smirked and held up his own cup in a salute to her. She dropped her cup and took a deep breath. Her limbs felt heavy as she forced her legs to move. Holding onto the wall, she still stumbled as she slowly moved. The people around her were beginning to blur. Her breath came in short bursts as she felt panic setting in. She stumbled, barely catching herself on the back of the couch. She was never going to make it out at this rate. She could faintly make out the figure of Adam across the room, he was moving towards her.

A familiar deep voice filled her head "If you're ever in any trouble, Harper. You can come to me."

Her arm was heavy as she picked up her phone. Her fingers felt big and numb as she scrolled to the number saved in her phone. She pressed the phone against her ear. Closing her eyes and leaning heavily against the back of the couch.

"Hello?"

"Sam…." She whispered before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. The world going black.

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you are thinking! I appreciate any and all reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak

I'll be strong

Now don't you worry

It won't be long, darling

And when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

-Charlie Puth

Sam was sitting on Dean's couch absentmindedly watching some show that Dean was obsessed with. From what he could gather so far was there was a doctor that everyone called sexy, making out in elevators, and slapping people. It wasn't something he would usually watch but he didn't feel much like going out but he didn't want to be alone, so an evening watching trash television and drinking with his brother was the best option.

He looked over as Dean stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

"Hey grab me one too." He said, shaking his head and grinning when Dean flipped him the bird. His phone started to vibrate and ring, he picked it up, his eyebrows creased in confusion when he saw it was Harper calling.

"Hello?"

He heard heavy breathing and then a slightly slurred whisper, "Sam….".

"Harper?"

It sounded like the phone fell, followed by a thud that sounded like a body falling to the ground. He frowned.

"Harper?!"

He looked up to see Dean looking at him with concern, a beer in each hand. He stood up, pulling his jacket on as he did, phone still pressed to his ear. He saw Dean doing the same thing.

"Harper?!" Sam tried again, still no response. He growled in frustration, ending the call and turning to Dean.

"Somethings wrong." He headed towards the door, Dean following close behind.

They hurried out, moving quickly towards the student housing, Sam explaining what had happened on the call.

They both burst into the building, heading straight for Harper's room. Sam knocked on the door.

"Harper? You in there?" he called. Silence answered him. Dean reached around him and banged loudly on the door, to no avail.

"What's going on?" they turned to see Jack, Kevin, Charlie, and Jo poking their heads out of a room down the hall. They moved quickly towards the group.

"Is Harper in there?" Dean asked gruffly.

They all shook their heads, "She's upstairs at the party with Adam. That's why we-!" Jack was cutoff as Sam turned and half ran down the hallway, followed closely by Dean. The group glanced at each other before quickly following them.

Sam and Dean burst onto the second floor, startling a group of teens. They looked quickly around, not seeing Harper or Adam.

Sam zeroed in on a couple of boys leaning against a wall.

"Have you seen Adam or Harper?"

The boys shook their heads, "Nope." They both snickered and smirked. Dean stepped up, moving in on the boys, fisting one hand in each of their shirts.

"He said, have you seen them? Now I suggest you start talking." He growled at them. They swallowed thickly.

"They're in Adam's room, but he said not to disturb them."

Sam turned and made his way quickly down the hall, he tried the door knob on Adam's room and found it, unsurprisingly, locked. He quickly slammed his shoulder into the door, busting it open. The scene before him made him see red. He heard a gasp behind him and Charlie's voice saying "oh my god."

Harper was laying, unconscious, in the middle of the bed, naked except for a black lacy bra. Adam was straddling her, standing on his knees, his hand on his belt buckle. He turned quickly towards them, his eyes flashing angrily.

"What the fuck?"

Sam didn't have time to think, he rushed forward, grabbing Adam by the back of his shirt and pulling him off. His hazel eyes glinted with rage. His fist swung forward, connecting with Adam's cheek. He shoved him against the wall, his hands fisted tightly in the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

A faint bruise was already forming on Adam's cheek. He smirked, blue eyes glaring a challenge.

"Nothing she didn't want."

"You drugged her."

"She needed to loosen up." Adam shrugged.

Sam growled low in his throat, his grip tightening on Adam's shirt. He slammed him hard against the wall again, gaining satisfaction in the crack of his head against the wall.

"Sam. Come on. He isn't worth it." Dean's hand rested on his shoulder, Sam hesitated then leaned close to Adam.

"Stay away from her." With one final shove, he pushed away from him, turning towards the bed, where Charlie and Jo had managed to get Harper's close on her. Jack was sitting on the bed beside her, gently smoothing her hair from her face, while Kevin was holding her shoes and phone that they had found laying on the floor.

Sam moved to pick her up, sliding an arm under her knees and one around her back. Adam started to step forward, pausing when Dean placed a hand against his chest, holding him in place.

"I wouldn't do that." Dean said gruffly, his anger thinly disguised. Adam glared at him but remained still.

As Sam walked towards the door, following Harper's friends, Adam started to yell angrily.

"You're wasting your time, Sam. She's always going to come back to me. She'll never stay away."

Sam ignored him and was rewarded with the sound of a fist connecting with skin and a pained grunt.

After reassuring Jack and the others that they would let them know as soon as she woke up, Sam and Dean had taken Harper to Sam's room. They laid her in the middle of his bed and each took a seat on a chair next to the bed.

Sam stared at her, watching her chest steadily rise and fall. They sat in silence for a while, then Sam sensed Dean looking at him. He didn't acknowledge it, knowing Dean would know he was listening.

"So….she's….she's the girl that has had you so messed up recently."

He silently nodded.

All he heard was Dean sigh. Then a low groan came from Harper's mouth. Sam leaned forward, gently stroking her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling in confusion. Suddenly she gasped, sitting up and scrambling across the bed away from Sam.

"Harper. It's okay. It's me. It's Sam." He held his hands out in a reassuring gesture, his eyes looking at her sadly.

"Where's Adam?" Her breathe came in short, panicked bursts.

"He's not here, Harper. He can't get to you here." He spoked softly. Her eyes connected with his and he held her gaze as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You came. I called and you came." Her voice quivered as she spoke. She quickly moved across the bed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her sideways on to his lap.

"I'll always come when you call." He whispered into her ear. He saw Dean stand up out of the corner of his eye and nodded when he said he was going to go get the others.

A while later, Harper was sitting on Sam's couch, surrounded by her friends. Technically students were not allowed in the teachers housing but Dean had called Bobby and explained the situation and he had given permission, as long as Harper agreed to go see Anna for a thorough exam before. She had willingly went to the exam. She was in good health, except for the drugs in her system. All she could do right now was let them work their way out of her system.

Sam and Dean stood apart from the group of friends, leaning against the counters in the kitchen area. Sam could feel Dean staring at him and he sighed.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Oh do you now?"

"You're going to tell me I'm an idiot and that this can't happen because she's my student and I am too old for her."

He looked up as he heard Dean chuckle.

"Actually I was going to say I hope this works out for you. In this life if you find someone you love, you don't have time to wait until it is 'right'."

"Oh. Thank Dean. That means a lot."

"Don't go all chick flick on me."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you are thinking! Reviews keep me motivated to keep writing! **

**Happy Holidays to everyone! May you all have a fun filled, joyous season!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tryna stand on my own two feet

This conversation ain't coming easily

And darling, I know it's getting late

So what do you say we leave this place?

Walk me home in the dead of night

I can't be alone with all that's on my mind

So say you'll stay with me tonight

Cause there is so much wrong going on outside

-P!nk

"It's getting late, we'll walk you guys home." Dean said as he stood up and stretched.

Harper jerked her head up from where she had been dozing on Jack's shoulder. She squinted across the room at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it was nearing midnight. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn with her other hand. She was exhausted, a lingering effect of whatever drugs had been put in her drink.

"Are you going to be okay alone, Harper?" Sam looked at her, his brow furrowed with concern.

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Jack speaking, "She won't be alone, we're staying with her."

"Boys aren't allowed to stay overnight on the girls floor." Dean replied.

"Well we're not supposed to be in the teachers quarters either, but looks like lots of rules are being broken tonight." Jo said with a shrug, staring at him, a challenge in her eyes. Dean stared at her for a moment and then rolled his eyes and grunted his consent.

They made their way out of the building, quietly so as not to wake any of the sleeping teachers. Outside, snow was beginning to fall from the sky. Harper wrapped her arms around herself, shivering against the chill. She was still wearing the dress she had put on earlier that night.

She found herself walking next to Sam, trailing a little behind the group. He suddenly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"No problem. it's freezing out here." He smiled down at her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Not just for that. Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course I came, Harper. You needed me."

She blushed and looked down at the ground.

Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?"

She looked over at her friends who were waiting by the doors to their building, looking over at her and Sam with curious expressions on their faces. She smiled softly at them.

"Yeah. I'll be good." She turned to him.

"Alright. Well, good night, Harper."

"Good night, Sam."

They stood still, facing each other, eyes locked. She felt herself start to lean forward and jerked back as a someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Dean looking at them.

"Alright. Time to go." He gave Sam a pointed look and started to walk back towards their building, Sam gave Harper one last glance and turned to follow him.

Twenty minutes later Harper was in a pair of warm pajamas and climbing into her bed. Her friends were sprawled out on the floor with pillows and blankets that they had brought from their rooms.

"Thank you guys for being there for me tonight. Even though I've been a really shit friend recently."

Jack sat up and rested his chin on the side of her bed, "Oh Harper honey, you don't have to thank us. You're our friend."

"Yeah one little argument won't ever stop that." Kevin reached up and squeezed her hand.

She squeezed his hand back, her eyes filling with tears.

"You all are seriously the best. I couldn't ask for better friends. And I am so sorry I let him come between us."

Jo reached for her other hand, "Don't even think twice about it. If we had any idea of what he was going to do, we never would have let you be with him."

"You know the most fucked up part? Even after this, part of me still loves him."

"Oh honey, of course you do. Love doesn't just go away in a matter of hours." Jack looked at her sympathetically.

Charlie stood up and flopped across the foot of the bed, "You know what will make you feel better?"

"What?"

Charlie grinned mischievously, "Telling us what's going on with you and the tallest Mr. Winchester."

Harper felt her face flush, "Nothing's going on with us."

"Bull shit." Jo grinned at her.

"We became kind of like friends over the fall vacation trip."

"Oh friends? GOOD friends?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that why you called him instead of us tonight?" Jake smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just friends. He's our teacher."

"Students loves teacher." Charlie chuckled and Harper used her feet to roll her off of the bed into the floor.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night."

They all settled into their makeshift beds. Harper glanced over where Sam's jacket was folded over the back of her desk chair and smiled softly, shutting her bedside lamp off.

She rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone. She quickly sent a text.

**Thank you again for everything. Good night.**

Sam's response was quick.

**It was my pleasure. Good night, Harper.**

She sat her phone down and snuggled down into her blankets. A soft smile on her face as she fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: **

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are so appreciated! Let me know what you are thinking, the good and the bad! **

**I hope everyone had a great holiday season! My last couple weeks have been crazy busy. I hope to get back to my regular writing schedule now that things have calmed down!**


	16. Chapter 16

I know that it's gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

This might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to god it don't scare you away

Don't wanna be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe that this

Could be the start of something good

-Daughtry

BEEP-BEEEEP-BEEP

Sam groaned and rolled over, slamming the button on his alarm to shut it off. He looked with blurry eyes at the time, trying to remember why his alarm was going off at 8 AM on a Saturday morning. He groaned again when he remembered that today was the winter formal and Dean and him had both been recruited by Amara to help with the set up. He laid back against his pillow, reaching for his phone that was laying on his side table. He sighed when he saw his dad had texted him.

_Sam, Adam said you and Dean attacked him? Call me!_

He rolled his eyes and deleted the message without replying. He was not about to get into this today. He tossed his phone back down and got out of bed, heading to the shower and starting what was sure to be a long day.

Walking into the gym just after 9, Sam was surprised to see it abuzz with activity. There were students and teachers all around the room. Hanging streams, setting up speakers, arranging tables and chairs, and blowing up balloons. He spotted Dean and Amara at the balloon table and made his way towards them.

He reached them in time to see Dean suck the helium out of a balloon, he turned and grinned at Sam as he walked up.

"Hiya Sammy!" His voice sounded like a chipmunk and Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the chuckle that came out.

"You're an idiot."

"You love me."

"Only because someone has to."

Amara shook her head at the two of them and laughed.

"You're both idiots."

They both turned to her, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"You wound us." Dean placed a hand over his heart, faking pains.

"Yeah well before you die, finish blowing up those balloons. Sam can help you."

She indicated the pile of blue, white and silver balloons that were still waiting to be blown up. She handed Sam a roll of silver ribbon.

"Tie these to the balloons as Dean fills them. I'm going to go around and see what else needs done." She placed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek before hurrying away, the heals on her shoes tapping loudly.

They worked quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Dean filled the balloons, handed them to Sam who then tied ribbon to each one and then secured it to a weight to keep them from flying off.

"So Dad texted me this morning." Dean finally spoke.

"Me too."

"You answer him?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Sam looked up when he heard a familiar laugh. His gaze quickly found Harper across the room. She was wearing black leggings and a plain white tshirt that was tied up around her waist, revealing an inch of smooth lightly tanned skin, her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Sam smiled when he noticed she was wearing her worn out black converse. They were clearly her favorite pair of shoes. She was holding one side of a large banner and had her head thrown back as she laughed happily. It brought a smile to his face to see her so carefree and full of life.

Sam watched as she climbed a ladder, stretching to attach her end of the banner where she needed it to be. Another inch of skin bared along her midriff as she reached above her head. He couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze travel over her body, noting the way the leggings hugged her ass. She climbed down the ladder and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips and stared up at the banner, Jack came to stand next to her after securing his end. They both nodded and fist bumped each other. Jack walked away. She turned to walk away and froze when her gaze collided with Sam's. He felt heat rise to his face as he realized he had been caught staring. He watched her cheeks tinge pink and she smiled at him. They stared for a moment before Jack walked back up to her, pulling her attention elsewhere.

"Dude."

Sam jumped slightly, turning his attention to Dean who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Dean shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Nothing at all."

Sam cleared his throat and resumed tieing ribbon to the balloons.

"So what are we going to tell, Dad?" he asked

Dean sighed, "I don't know. He's never going to believe a thing as long as she isn't going to press charges."

"She already said she wasn't going to press charges. She says it wouldn't be right since he didn't actually do anything."

"But he would have if she hadn't called you. What if we hadn't gotten there in time, dude."

"I know, Dean. I haven't stopped thinking about it. I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt her."

Dean grew quiet next to Sam. Sam sighed and looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"You need to talk to her." Dean said simply.

"What?"

Dean leaned forward.

"You've got it bad, Sammy. You need to tell Harper the truth."

"Dean, it's inappropriate. I'm her teacher. And she…she doesn't feel that same way about me."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, Dean."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" Dean grinned and dodged the roll of ribbon Sam through at him.

"All I'm saying, Sammy, is be honest. Maybe it's a little….different. But you can't always help who you fall for. And give her a chance to decide. I think you'll be surprised."

Dean leaned back in his chair, resuming blowing up balloons. Sam sat quietly, helping, as his mind whirled with thoughts.

Later that night Sam stood in the fully decorated gym. Music was playing and students were dancing and mingling in small groups. Him and Dean were standing next to the food table. Sam smiled to see how uncomfortable Dean appeared to be in the tuxedo that Amara had force him to wear. Sam himself had opted for a nice pair of slacks and a dark blue button up shirt.

He was staring down at the drink in his hand when Dean nudged him. He looked up and turned in the direction Dean was indicating. His felt his breathe get stuck in his throat as his eyes landed on Harper. She was walking into the gym next to Jack and Kevin.

She was wearing a pale blue backless floor length gown. It had thin spaghetti straps and when she turned Sam could see it was backless, except for a few thin straps criss crossing her smooth skin, it hugged her every curve. Every movement she made caused the sparkling dress to shine. He could see silver heels peak out when she walked. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few pieces curling around her face. From across the room Sam could see that she was wearing more makeup than usual, but it wasn't over the top.

"You've got some drool there." Dean handed him a napkin. With some difficulty, Sam pulled his gaze from Harper and glared at Dean.

"Shut up."

Dean laughed. They both turned their attention to Amara as she walked up. She was in a simple black one shoulder gown. She put an arm around Dean's waist.

"You don't mind if I steal him for a while do you?" she smiled at Sam, who shook his head and waved them away. As they walked away he leaned against the wall, sipping from his cup. He easily found Harper again. She was dancing in between Jack and Charlie now, her smile genuine and carefree. The words Dean said to him earlier swirled around in his head.

A while later Harper walked up alone to the snack table. She smiled at him as she filled a cup with punch.

"It's a great dance." She walked over to stand next to him, sipping her drink.

"It is." He nodded, nervously.

"I especially like the balloons." She grinned and Sam blushed and finally came to a decision.

He cleared his throat. "Hey…could we talk…privately?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded. He led them out into the hallway, away from the crowds. They stood quietly for a moment.

Finally, Sam took a deep breath. "Harper…I….um…listen I…" He paused as she put a gently hand against his arm.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" He looked down into her ice blue eyes and felt his resolve harden.

"Harper. I like you. I…I think I might more than like you. And I know it's completely inappropriate and this could never happen. But I had to tell you."

He watched as her eyes widened and she took a small step back.

"I…I.."

"It's okay. I understand you don't feel the same way. I'm your teacher and it's wrong for me to feel this way at all."

"Sam…I.."

"Harper! There you are! Come on, they're getting ready to play our song!"

They both jumped as Charlie came hurrying towards them. She was wearing a blue tuxedo.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester! Great night, right?!" Charlie grabbed Harper's hand and started to pull her away back to the gym. Her eyes met Sam's as she let Charlie pull her. Sam thought he saw something like regret flash through her eyes before she was gone from his sight.

He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. He had just completely screwed up everything.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you are thinking! **

**If you want to see the inspiration for Harper's dress, PM me and I will gladly send you the photos. **

**Next chapter is going to be INTENSE. Can't wait to get it out to you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

I fell in love with the devil

And now I'm in trouble

I fell in love with the devil

I'm underneath his spell

Someone send me an Angel

To lend me a halo

I fell in love with the devil

Please, save me from this hell

-Avril Lavigne

Harper allowed Charlie to pull her away from Sam, back towards the party. Her mind was spinning with the words Sam had just told her. He couldn't truly have feelings for her. Did she have feelings for him? This couldn't even be happening. It would never work. She tried to push the thoughts aside as she danced with her friends. She couldn't stop from scanning the room hoping to spot him standing there. Frowning when she didn't see him anywhere.

After a handful of songs, she followed Jack to the punch table. She grabbed a glass and sipped at it, her eyes still flicking around the room.

"You're distracted." Jack said, sipping from his own drink.

She looked at him, guilt clouding her features. "That noticeable?"

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled at her, "Does it have anything to do with who Charlie saw you talking to earlier?"

She glanced down, her cheeks flushing. She didn't answer.

"Go." She jerked her head up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Go. Go see him. Talk to him. I'll make up an excuse for you leaving."

She couldn't contain the smile that spread over her face, she raised up to press a gentle to kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Jack." She tossed her drink into the trash can beside them and started to walk away.

"I better get details!" Jack called after her.

When she couldn't find Sam anywhere in the school, she headed towards the teachers housing. She cursed when she stepped outside and saw that while they had been inside it had started to snow. A light dusting covered the ground and it was dropping heavily from the sky. She wrapped her arms around herself and hurried towards the building. She was oblivious to the dark shadow leaning against a tree, it's eyes following her.

She hurried into the building, looking around carefully to make sure no one was around to catch her. She made her way up the stairs. Pausing outside Sam's door, she took a deep breathe and knocked. She shifted nervously as she waited for the door to open. The handle turned and she found herself looking into familiar hazel eyes.

"Harper." Sam sounded surprised to see her.

"Hi, Sam. Can…Can I come in?"

"I…sure." He stepped to the side to let her walk past before poking his head out to make sure no one was around to see her come inside. He closed the door softly before turning to her.

"Harper, you shouldn't be here. You know students aren't allowed."

"I…I know. It's just…what you said…" She looked up at him. He looked away, she could see his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid."

She took a smell step closer. "No, Sam. I'm glad you did."

He turned to look down at her, eyes widened.

She continued, looking straight ahead, her eyes were level with his shoulders thanks to her heels, she stepped closer. "I…I know this could never happen. But I just can't…I have to know…"

"Know what?"

She finally looked up at him, tilting her head back slightly to look into his eyes. "I have to know what it's like."

"What what is like?"

She put a hand on each of his shoulders to steady herself as she leaned up, her lips hovered over his.

"This."

She pressed her lips softly against his. They stayed like that for a moment, neither moving. Just barely touching. She started to pull away when Sam's hands finally moved, sliding around her lower back. The skin her dress left bare warmed at his touch. He leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Her hands slid around to the back of his neck, fingers gently tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her mouth opened under his and she felt him groan softly before pulling away. He pressed his forehead against hers, both had their eyes shut, breathing softly.

"We can't." he said softly.

"I know." She whispered back.

He let go of her, she felt colder at the loss of contact. They both took a step back. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You…you should probably go." Sam looked down at the ground. She nodded. Neither spoke a word as she walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, glancing back at him. He was standing with his back to her, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. She sighed quietly and walked out of the room, looking around her as she went.

The halls were clear as she made her way outside, everyone must have still been at the dance. She slowly started back in the direction of the school. Snow was still swirling down around her.

"So you're fucking my brother now?"

She froze, looking up to see Adam stepping out of the shadows, towards her. She rolled her eyes and started to walk again, ignoring him.

A hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her rough to a stop, fingers digging into soft flesh. She grimaced.

"Let me go, Adam."

"No. We have some things to talk about." He walked around her, fingers still digging in bruising her shoulder. He stopped when he stood in front of her.

"We have nothing to talk about." She turned her head so she was looking away from him.

"Oh but we do. Like how you're a little slut for everyone but me it would seem."

She scoffed "You're fucking crazy."

She gasped as he backhanded her across the face. He grasped her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Watch what you say to me. I might get….angry."

She stared at him defiantly. He grinned at her and she could finally see the monster he always kept hidden. She could feel the blood slipping down her chin from where her lip busted when he smacked her.

"Now, I can forgive your…indiscretions…with Sam. We can start over, pretend none of this happened."

"This…This is over, Adam. We're done."

He moved tangled a hand in her hair, gripping it painfully close to the scalp. She could feel strands being ripped out as he started to pull her out of the middle of the walkway.

"We're done when I say we're done."

She struggled against him, "Let me go." She managed to land a kick to his leg, that only seemed to infuriate him more. He growled as he smacked her head into a near by tree. She groaned, her vision briefly blurring. She felt the trickle of blood running down the side of her head.

He shoved her to the ground. She sat there, slightly dazed from hitting her head. Adam began to pace.

"You could have prevented all of this. If you would have just given yourself to me."

"This…this is because I wouldn't have sex with you?" She had managed to push herself to her hands and knees. Her head throbbed painfully. She cried out as his foot connected with her ribs. She collapsed back down.

"Would you stay still?! No this isn't about sex. It's about you belonging to me. You are mine, Harper. Mine."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You're delusional."

He stopped and stared at her. He stepped forward, setting his booted foot against her ankle.

"Delusional? I don't think so. I simply believe in what is mine." He put pressure on her ankle.

"Adam. No. Adam. Please don't-!" with more pressure and a twist of his foot she heard a crack, she let out a scream as pain radiated up her entire leg.

"You see delusional. I see devoted. In love. But you just had to throw. It. All. Away." He punctuated each word with a kick to her ribs and stomach.

She was sobbing in short gasps. Fingers digging for purchase in the snow, instinctively trying to move away from the pain. A boot came down on her hand and she heard the bones crunch as she let out another ear piercing scream.

He grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. "If I can't have you. No one can." He dropped released her head. She let it drop down on the ground. The pain was too much, she couldn't bring herself to try to move.

She thought she could hear voices yelling but the ringing in her head was too loud. She opened her eyes, her vision was blurry using all the strength she had left to lift her head. She could just make out what looked like several shadows moving towards her. She looked towards Adam, who was looking down at her with a sneer.

She forced a smile to her lips. "You lose."

She barely saw him move, his foot connected with her temple and the world went black.

**Author's Note: Whoo! I've been waiting to post this one for weeks! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Let me know what you are thinking! The good and the bad! I love to hear from you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

So if you call in the night

If you cry, cry

If you call my name

I will fly, fly to your side

Cuz you're the place I need to find

To remember the light.

-Tommee Profitt ft. Fleurie

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. His lips still tingled from where Harper's had pressed against them. He sighed, sitting up and running a hand roughly over his face. His mind was swirling. Such a simple kiss had truly rocked his life. He could still taste her on his lips and feel her soft skin under his fingertips.

He stood up and began pacing from his bed to the couch and back. He shouldn't have let her leave. They should have talked this through. He already had her grandmother's blessing. It couldn't be that hard to make this work. But she was just a girl. She didn't need a relationship with an older man, let alone her teacher, dragging her down. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. Ice blue eyes flipped through his mind. Before he realized what he was doing, he had his jacket on and was walking out the door. He just had to talk to her.

He hurried across the lawn towards the school building, head bowed against the swirling snow. He stepped into the warm building, stomped the snow off of his boots and made his way to the gymnasium. He leaned casually against the wall, eyes scanning the room. He saw no sign of Harper in the room. He looked to where Jack was dancing with Kevin, Jo, and Charlie. He caught the young boys eye, motioning for him to come over to him.

"Hey Mr. Winchester." Jack walked over to him, offering an easy smile.

"Have you seen Harper?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Last I knew she was on her way to see you."

Sam felt his face flush, it was obvious that Jack was privy to what had been going on. He didn't see the need to lie to him.

"She left about 20 minutes ago, she was coming back here."

"I haven't seen her. I've been watching for her to come back."

"She wouldn't have went back to the dorm?"

Jack's forehead wrinkled with concern, "No. Adam stayed there instead of coming to the dance. She wouldn't have went back to the building alone."

They both stood in silence for a moment, before Sam's eyes widened. "Adam."

"What?"

"Just get your friends. I need Dean. I think Harper might be in trouble."

Jack nodded and Sam took off, hurrying to the other side of the room where he saw Dean talking to Castiel and Anna.

"Dean. I need your help. I think Harper is in trouble."

Dean took one look at the frantic look on his brother's face and nodded. They rushed to the door, followed close by Castiel. When they reached the hallway they found Jack and the others waiting for them. By the concerned looks on their faces, it was evident that Jack had explained the situation to them. Sam nodded at them in acknowledgment and moved to the door.

He turned to his students, "Do you have any idea where he wo-?"

He was cut off by an ear piercing, anguished scream. They turned towards the noise. Sam squinted his eyes, he could just barely make out two figures just inside the tree line. Without a word to the other, he began running in that direction. He could faintly hear the others following. As he neared he could faintly hear an angry voice. Getting closer he could make out details. The pale, blue dress, dark hair. She was laying on the ground, barely moving. Sam felt his heart still as he watched Adam's foot connect with her skull. And then he was on him.

Slamming his body into him, Sam knocked him onto the ground. Straddling him, his fists connected with Adam's face, again and again. After what felt like an eternity, he felt hands pulling on him from behind.

"Sam. Sammy. Stop!" Dean's voice sounded from behind him. He dropped his hands to his sides, breathing heavy. Dean came around, squatting to look in his eyes.

"I've got him, Sammy. Go to her."

Sam nodded, giving on last look at Adam, who was laying on the ground, blood dripping but his eyes glaring daggers. He stood up and turned away.

"It's too late. She'll never be yours."

He heard Adam's hoarse voice speak. Followed by the sound of a fist meeting flesh and Dean's "Shut up!"

Sam made his way to where Harper was laying. Her still body surrounded by her friends. They moved to the side to make room for him. He dropped to his knees, gently pulling her into his arms, her head moved limply as he moved her body. He looked up at Castiel, fighting back tears.

"Cas. You gotta do something. Help her!"

Castiel looked down at him, regret in his eyes.

"You know I can't. Once I cut ties with Heaven, I lost everything. I'm sorry, Sam. There's nothing I can do."

"Move over, wee ones. Coming through."

The group moved aside as Rowena made her way towards Sam and Harper.

"I saw you all leaving. I figured something was going on." She produced a small vial from her pocket. "I always carry some of this wherever I go. Never know when you'll need it."

"What is it?" Sam asked, his voice shakey.

"It's a healing potion. It's not strong enough to completely heal her, but it will take her from deaths door."

Sam looked from the potion to Harper's face. She looked already dead. He nodded to Rowena. She knelt next to him and dropped a few drops of the potion into Harper's mouth.

"There. She won't die. But she's going to need to get medical help immediately."

"I already called an ambulance." Kevin spoke up from behind them.

Sam nodded, gently brushing Harper's hair from her face as he listened to the sirens get closer.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the late update! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Please let me know what you are thinking! I love hearing from everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

I'll be waiting for you, baby

I'll be holding back the darkest night

Love is waiting 'til we're ready, 'til it's right

Love is waiting

I could write a million songs about the way

You say my name

I could live a lifetime with you and then do it all again

And like I can't force the sun to rise

Or hasten summer's start,

Neither should I rush my way into your heart.

-Brooke Fraser

Sam sat in a chair, beside the hospital bed. The steady beep of the machines calmed him as he stared at Harper's still form. The stitches along her hairline and in her lip, stood out against her pale skin. Under the blanket, he knew she had 3 broken ribs that were wrapped tightly. Her left hand had required surgery and pins to repair and it was in a cast. Her right ankle was also in a cast, luckily that had been a clean break and wouldn't require surgery. There was hardly an inch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises or scrapes. Her internal wounds had been healed by Rowena's potion. She was in no imminent danger of dying, but it would take months for her to recover fully.

He reached up and lightly gripped her hand, gently running his thumb back and forth across her cool flesh. He couldn't help the immense guilt he felt for what had happened to her. If she hadn't left the dance to come find him, Adam would have never gotten her alone. He felt the burn of tears at the back of his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly, trying to keep them from falling. A light knock at the door had him quickly pulling his hand away. He looked up to see Bobby standing in the door way, staring where Sam had been holding Harper's hand before fixing his stern gaze on Sam.

"Tabitha just arrived. She is on her way up now."

"Okay. Good." Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

Bobby walked into the room and leaned against the wall by the window.

"Sam….What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, boy. Whatever you two think is between you, it can't happen."

Sam ran a hand through his hair before slouching back in the chair.

"I know, Bobby."

"It's not that I want to begrudge your happiness, Sam. But she's still a kid."

Sam nodded, opening his mouth to speak before being interrupted.

"Oh Bobby Singer. You leave the boy alone." Tabitha breezed through the door, tossing her jacket and purse into the chair next to Sam. She moved next to Harper, lightly running a hand over her hair.

"I don't think you understand what's going on, Tabitha." Bobby spoke up.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and turned towards him, her hands on her hips.

"I understand plenty, Bobby. I've understood for far longer than you have. These kids are in love, even if they don't fully see it yet."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down.

"And you're okay with this? The age difference?"

"Seven years isn't really all that much. Karen was 11 years younger than you, if I recall correctly."

Sam jerked his head up to look at Bobby. He'd known the man all his life, but details about his late wife were few and far between. Bobby crossed his arm and huffed.

"She wasn't my student."

"Minor detail. The point is, in our world love is rare. Who are we to stand in the way of two people who have managed to find it?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Can I say something?"

Tabitha turned to him, a smile on her face. "Of course, dear."

"It's just…I don't think Harper and I even know what this is yet. I don't want to rush this or make it more than it is. I think I know how I feel, but Harper's been through a lot recently. I don't think we need to label this just yet."

Tabitha gently patted his cheek, a knowing gleam in her eye. "I think taking your time is the best decision. I know where it's going to end up, but I think it is best for you two to find that answer on your own."

She turned to Bobby with her arms crossed and a stern look. Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. We'll let them do their thing, but there are some ground rules. This has to stay on the down low. I'm not about to promote student teacher relationships. I'm ONLY giving my okay because we have guardian consent and apparently she's not going to give me a choice. AND there are certain _limitations_ until she is at least 18." He gave Sam a serious look. Sam flushed and what he was implying and nodded quickly before looking back down.

"I can agree with those terms." Tabitha nodded her agreement. Bobby huffed and grumbled under his breathe.

**Three Hours Later**

Sam was sitting in the hospital cafeteria, absently nibbling on a salad. Tabitha had finally convinced him he needed to get out of the room for a little while. She was sitting with Harper now. Sam had taken a quick shower in the small bathroom off of her room and had then made his way down to the cafeteria, where he had been picking at the same salad for 30 minutes. He jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stiffened when he saw Tabitha's number coming across the screen.

"Is everything okay?" he answered the phone.

"Yes. Everything's fine. She's awake, Sam."

"I'll be right there." He hung up without another word, tossing his food in the trash. He ran past the elevators and took the steps two at a time up to Harper's floor. He slowed when he neared her room. Pausing outside her door, he could hear her talking to her grandmother. He stepped forward, knocking lightly on the door frame.

Her head turned towards him and he felt like a million pounds had been lifted off of his shoulders when she smiled at him. The bed had been adjusted so that she was sitting up slightly.

"Hey." He said softly, walking slowly towards her.

"Sam." She reached her hand out towards him. He gently took her hand, glancing over at Tabitha nervously. She simply smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm going to go make a few calls. Everyone is going to be so excited to hear that you are awake."

She walked out of the room. Sam and Harper sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"So…Grandma told me about the conversation with Bobby." Harper spoke softly.

"Yeah. That was interesting." He looked down at the ground.

"Sam?"

He looked up at her, hazel eyes meeting pale blue. She cleared her throat and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not denying that there is something here between us, Sam. But I just….I need time."

Sam moved closer to her, reaching up and lightly brushing her hair back.

"I will never rush this or you, Harper."

"I…I just need time to process everything. I still don't understand what happened to me or how I let it happen. I'm not ready to jump straight into something else I don't fully understand."

"Harper, sweetheart. Stop. Take your time. You're worth waiting for. I'll wait forever if I have to. I know what I want and I'll be here when you decide what you want."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being so amazing."

Sam smiled at her and leaned down, lightly kissing her forehead, avoiding her stitches.

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you are thinking! I appreciate all reviews, good and bad!**


	20. Chapter 20

_The woods around her were dark and cold. She was running. From what, she didn't know. She just knew she had to run. She veered to her left, catching herself against a tree as her feet slipped on the snow covered leaves. She screamed for help but no sound left her mouth. A twig snapped behind her and she was off again. Her breathe came in hard bursts and her sides ached, but still she ran, deeper into the forest. The world around her grew darker. She could feel a presence around her. She stopped and pressed her back against a tree, willing her breathe to quiet. Soft footsteps could be heard, crunching the snow and leaves. Suddenly hard hands grabbed her upper arms. She tried to scream but still no sound came out. She looked into the face of her attacker, his face was in shadows, but she could make out blue eyes, staring at her maliciously. She gasped as she was pulled flush against his body, his hand moving to press against her neck, his breathe hot against her ears. _

"_You're mine."_

_His fingers started to squeeze._

Harper sat up with a gasp, looking around the room quickly. She immediately recognized her room in her Grandmother's house and took a deep, steadying breath. She leaned back against her headboard and closed her eyes, breathing slowly as her heart rate slowed down. She had been having the same dream every day for the two weeks that she had been here. She wanted to put the memories behind her but this dream just continued to haunt her.

She sighed softly and reached for her phone on her nightstand. She groaned when she was it was after 11 in the morning already. It seemed like all she had been doing recently was sleeping the days away. She loved being here with her grandma and she knew she needed the time to heal but she missed her friends and her dorm. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she was missing Sam the most.

They had both talked and agreed that being friends was what was best for their situation. She needed time to heal from the pain Adam had put her through and to find herself again. And even with acceptance from her grandmother and Headmaster Singer, he was still her teacher and they felt that was a line they shouldn't cross right now. But she couldn't stop the way she smiled and her heart skipped a beat every time he texted her. In all reality, a line had already been crossed but neither was ready to admit it.

Her phone chimed in her hand and a text from Jack came across the screen.

_**Miss you, H. How are you doing?**_

_**I'm getting along. Can't wait to get back to school.**_

_**Good! We're going crazy without you! Mr. W seems to be missing you too. **___

_**Ha. Ha. We're friends. That's it. **_

_**Whatever. He walks around like someone kicked his dog and gets all flustered whenever someone mentions you. **_

_**You're crazy.**_

_**If you say so. Anyways, Charlie wants to plan a trip to come see you this weekend.**_

Harper grinned broadly. A visit from her friends was exactly what she needed.

_**Um. Yes! Please do! **_

_**See you Friday evening! I gotta go, lunch is over! Love you, H.**_

_**Love you too!**_

She sat the phone down and closed her eyes. Just a couple days and she'd see her friends. She really did need to distraction from the boredom that came with healing. She felt herself starting to doze off again when the doorbell ringing jerked her awake. She sat up and yawned, stretching her good arm above her head. She could hear what sounded like two voices talking alongside her grandma's voice.

Curiosity and the need to get out of bed for a while had her sitting up and changing out of the oversized shirt and pajama shorts she had been wearing for the last two days. She wiggled a pair of yoga pants over the cast on her leg and slipped a tank top over her head. She grabbed her crutches and slowly made her way out of her room. Navigating the steps with crutches was an experience she was slowly getting the hang of. Once she was down, she turned towards the living room and froze as she took in the people before her.

Corbin and Kira Anderson sat on the couch across from her grandma. They were a married couple the same age as her parents had been. They had been with them the night they had time. The last time Harper had seen them was the day they brought her to live with her Grandmother. That had been nearly six months ago.

"What are you doing here?"

Her words came out more hostile than she had intended. She didn't blame them for her parents deaths but seeing them brought the wounds to the surface. Her grandma stood up and hurried towards her.

"Come on, Harper. Sit down. You should hear this."

Tabitha helped her to sit down comfortably, fussing over her in the ways that only grandma's can do.

"Tabitha was just filling us in on what happened. How are you doing?" Kira looked at her, her brown eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Harper stared intently at the couple across from her. She didn't miss the way the three adults exchanged glances.

Finally Corbin took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes.

"We found the nest that killed your parents."

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter should be up within the week! It will also be from Harper's POV. Please let me know what you are thinking! Your reviews keep me motivated to write, good and bad! **

**ALSO, check out the newest story I am working on, **_**Rewrite the Stars **_ **is up now! **


	21. Chapter 21

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

-Green Day

_Six Months Ago_

"_Oh come on! This isn't fair!" Harper put her hands on her hips and glared across the room at her parents. She watched as they exchanged exasperated glances before turning to her._

"_We're sorry you feel that way, Harper. But we aren't changing our minds." Her dad spoke softly._

"_You are to stay in this room until we get back." Her mother's blue eyes, identical to her own, stared at her sternly._

"_But this is the coolest thing we've had to do in months!" _

"_This isn't just a random vampire. This is an entire nest. We can't bring you into that." Her dad explained._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're sixteen, Harper." _

"_Seventeen tomorrow."_

_Her dad chuckled, "Yes we know. We were there when you were born."_

_Harper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "The point is, I'm not a child. I can handle this."_

"_We don't doubt that you can handle it, but you AREN'T going to handle it." Her moms arms crossed in an identical fashion to hers as she returned the glare._

_Her dad sighed. "You are staying here. End of discussion." _

"_Ugh!" Harper through her arms in the air and turned away to walk across the room and flop backwards onto her bed. She rolled to face the wall as she listened to her parents talk softly as they packed their weapons bag. _

_The bed dipped beside her as her mom sat on the edge next to her. _

"_We'll be back before sunrise. It shouldn't take too long Corbin and Kira are meeting us there. Then we'll make way for Wisconsin to see your Grandma and properly celebrate your birthday, okay?"_

_Harper didn't respond, her gaze steadfast on the wall before her. She heard a soft sigh before her mother pressed a gentle kiss to her temple._

"_I love you, Harper." _

"_See you in the morning, sweetheart." Her dad called as they gathered their supplies and walked out of the motel room, closing the door behind them._

_She spent the remainder of the night watching TV and reading, before finally falling asleep around three AM. She was woken up two hours later by banging on the motel door. She ooked through the peep hole, surprised to see Corbin and Kira on the other side. When she opened the door, the looks on their faces caused her to freeze. _

_She had started to tremble. _

"_Harper…." Kira spoke softly, reaching a hand out slowly._

"_No." She had whispered, backing away from the door. Kira and Corbin followed her in, closing the door behind them. _

"_They…they fought…so hard…" Corbin's voice sounded strained, like he was fighting his own tears._

"_No!" Harper said louder, backing into the corner between her bed and the wall, and sinking to the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. And there she had sat, unmoving for two days before her grandma had arrived._

**Present Day**

"Harper…?"

She was pulled back into the present by her grandmother's voice. She looked over to see Tabitha looking at her in concern.

"Did you hear what they said, honey?"

Harper nodded, before looking down at her lap, her nails digging into her thighs.

"Wh…where are they?" She spoke softly.

"They had moved to Washington. Harper? They're all dead. We took care of them." Corbin spoke.

"They'll never hurt another family again." Kira reached out and placed a gentle hand on Harper's knee.

She nodded, her mind spinning.

"Can….can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you need help?" Tabitha made to stand up to help her but Harper waved her away.

"I'm fine."

She slowly maneuvered the stairs, her crutches forgotten in the living room. She stumbled into her room, collapsing heavily onto her bed. She stared blankly at her wall until sleep claimed her. It was dark when she woke up next as her grandmother pulled her blankets over her, before succumbing to the silent bliss of sleep again.

She next awoke when her bed dipped down and strong arms wrapped around her. She blinked against the bright sunlight before she was pulled into a familiar chest. She breathed deeply the familiar smell of Sam. The bed dipped behind her and arms came around her.

"Your grandma called. We came immediately." Jack said softly.

"And we had to have a supervisor since we're still minors, so Mr. W very promptly volunteered." Charlie's voice came from the foot of the bed.

"He's what got us here so fast. Drove like a bat out of hell." Jo said with a chuckle.

"It was a miracle we didn't get pulled over." Kevin's voice joined them.

Harper couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips, even as her eyes burned with months of unshed tears.

"Thank you, guys." She whispered, before the damn broke and her body was overcome with sobs. She was faintly aware of Charlie, Jo, and Kevin sitting on the bed and laying against whatever parts the could.

Months of hurt, pain and grief poured out of her. She cried and screamed for what felt like hours, until she was too exhausted to move and she fell into a deep sleep, enveloped in the love only true friends can provide.

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you are thinking! I love hearing from everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

-Cyndi Lauper

Sam woke up slowly, aware of the warm body pressed against the front of him. Harper's head was tucked under his chin, the apple scent of her shampoo strong in his nose. Her front was pressed against his, one arm tucked under her head, the other resting on his waist. One of his arms was under her side and the other rested on her hip. He heard the murmur of voices downstairs and realized that the others had left the room at some point. He glanced at the clock on the wall across the room and saw that it was just after eleven in the morning. They had been asleep since a little after seven AM. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her tightly as he thought of how the evening before had transpired.

_He had been in his classroom grading papers after school had ended for the day. He was halfway through correcting an essay about werewolf origins when his door had been jerked open and Jack had ran in. The boy looked worried and was breathing hard as if he had ran to the classroom._

"_Jack. What's wrong?" Sam stood, moving quickly towards him. _

_Jack sucked in a breathe before speaking, "It's Harper."_

_Sam's blood had ran cold. He could feel the color drain from his face. _

"_What about her? What's happened?"_

"_Her grandmother just called me. A couple of hunters, who had been with her parents when they were killed, finally found the nest that killed them and eliminated them. Harper didn't react well. Her grandma thinks it's just too much piled on her at this time. She's having a breakdown. Tabitha wanted to know if we can come sooner rather than later. And since none of us are eighteen yet and you and Harper have this….thing. We were wondering if you could please drive us?"_

_Sam didn't need to think twice and chose to ignore the comment about his "thing" with Harper. He had instructed Jack to have himself and to tell the others to be ready in ten minutes. He made quick calls to those that had parents who needed to consent and made a call to Dean as he packed his own bag and was in the Impala waiting when the students came out. _

_The five hour drive had been turned into a four hour drive and the conversation had been minimal. When they pulled to a stop in front of Tabitha's house, Jack had looked at him curiously. _

"_How do you know exactly where her grandmother lives without consulting a map once?"_

_Sam had sighed and squeezed his eyes shut._

"_They have a thing, Jack. Of course he knows where Harper lives." Charlie spoke up from the back seat._

"_We don't have a THING." Sam rolled his eyes as they got out of the car._

"_You TOTALLY have a thing." Jo laughed._

_Sam glared. "Okay, maybe there might be a little thing. But it's frowned upon and not exactly conventional. So keep your mouths shut, please. I don't even know if she feels the same way."_

_He felt awkward admitting his feelings to his students but saying the words out loud was like having a giant weight lifted off of his shoulders. _

"_Mr. W, none of us are exactly in conventional relationships either. All that matters to us is Harper being happy and taken care of. I have a strong feeling that she feels the same for you as you do for her." Jack spoke softly._

_Sam blushed softly when he did realize that he had been talking about unconventional relationships with two same sex couples. _

"_Right….just let's get in there."_

"_Okay…but just for the record…we approve and our lips are sealed." Kevin spoke softly._

_Sam smiled at his students and shook his head as they knocked on the door. This was never a conversation he had expected to have with anyone, let alone his students. _

_They all trailed in when Tabitha opened the door. Introductions were quickly made and she gave them a quick rundown about what had occurred. She then directed them to her room. Sam had stood in the door for a moment, staring at Harper's sleeping form. She was frowning, a troubled look across her face. He couldn't stop himself from kicking his shoes off and crawling into the bed next to her, pulling her close to him. He was aware of his students eyes on him but for once he wasn't ashamed of his actions. He knew they understood. _

_She had woken up and they spoke to her softly and reassuringly and piled against her as she shook with sobs and screams. At some point she finally fell asleep and Sam had drifted off sometime after her. _

Now he breathed in the sweet scent that was all Harper and felt his heartbeat quicken. He mentally shook his head. This was inappropriate. He shouldn't be laying in bed so comfortably with an underage girl , definitely not with a student. He started to slowly slide his arm out from under her, but froze when her hand gripped the shirt at his waist tightly.

"Please don't go." She buried her face more fully into his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if she could feel his heart thundering against his ribcage. He moved back in, wrapping his arms more fully around her. Reminding himself that this was for her comfort, not his. He could get no enjoyment from this. Even as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed herself tighter against him. He barely held back a groan of longing. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose in her hair.

_I can't love her. I CAN'T. It's not right. It's not fair to her._

Thoughts ran through his head on repeat. He felt her shift away slightly and he opened his eyes. His hazel eyes stared back into sleepy blue ones and he knew one thing without a doubt.

He was a goner.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks so much for reading! I am so sorry that this update took so long! You'd think being stuck home in quarantine that I'd have MORE time to write but it's the exact opposite! I'm currently home schooling my 5 year old and my husband has a new job so he is home every night so time has been a little limited! But I'm hoping to find a good system to get some writing in every day or so. If you've still stuck with me during this wait I appreciate it so much! **

**If you haven't yet, check out my newest story, **_**Rewrite the Stars**_ **and let me know what you think! An update on that should be coming soon! **

**Please review! It helps me to know what everyone is thinking and wants to see happen or what you don't like!**

**I hope everyone is safe and healthy during these crazy times! **


	23. Chapter 23

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was a strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

-Aly & AJ

Harper sucked in a quiet breath as she looked into Sam's hazel eyes. Her heart pounded behind her rib cage. Her lips felt suddenly dry and she darted her tongue out to wet them, her breath hitching when his eyes flicked down to her lips. She didn't know you moved first, but suddenly their lips collided with tender urgency. Her fingers gripped his shirt at his waist and his hands moved to frame her jaw softly.

Her mind exploded. _He's the one. This is it for me. I don't care how wrong it is. I'm never letting this go._

As soon as the thoughts crossed her mind, he was pulling away. She flushed at the soft whimper that she couldn't stop at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes as she felt his warmth move away from her. He sat on the edge of her bed, his back to her, head in his hands. She awkwardly moved to sit next to him, dragging her cast across the bed. She sat silently next to him. After several uncomfortable moments he finally spoke.

"We can't do this."

"Sam…." She reached her good arm out to him, pulling it back towards herself quickly when he stood up and stepped away.

"No Harper. This is wrong. You're my student. You're only 17."

"So what? That doesn't matter."

"It does to me. This is my job on the line, Harper. My life."

"Your boss already gave his blessing and my grandmother did too. They accept this."

"So they do. But what about everyone else when they find out?"

She looked down at her lap, "My friends know and they don't care."

"What about parents? Other hunters?"

"Hunters take any bit of happiness where they can find it. There aren't rules to love in our world."

"There are more rules than you realize, Harper. You're still a kid. You don't understand how this can impact in the real world."

She lifted her head swiftly and glared at him, "I am not a kid. I may not be legally an adult yet but I have been through more than most adults have in my life."

Sam paused his pacing and looked over at her. "Don't you think I know that? This is why we can't be together, Harper. You need to experience what life has to offer, find out what you truly want."

She felt tears burning behind her eyes, "But I want YOU."

Sam dropped to his knees in front of her, his head level with hers, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"You don't want me, Harper. I'm messed up inside. It's just a crush. It will go away in time. You're just confused."

She reached her good hand up and gently ran it along his jawline, his head inclined into her touch. She leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against his. His hands held on to her hips as his mouth opened under hers. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, as if there would never be another chance. And she knew in the back of her mind that this was a goodbye kiss. She poured all of herself into this kiss, trying to instill in him the same belief that she had. That this could work and it WOULD work. Their tears mingled on their cheeks. Too soon Sam was pulling away. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. She kept her eyes closed, trying to hold on to this moment as long as she could. To sear it into her brain. Even when he pulled away completely she remained frozen, eyes sealed shut.

"I can't control myself around you, Harper. This is the last time I will be alone with you. I will see you in class and in the halls of the academy. You are going to move on and find some amazing man to date, one who can help you heal from this trauma you have endured, but I can not and will not be that guy. Good bye, Harper."

She remained frozen as she heard his foot steps move away and out the door. She heard the murmur of voices in the downstairs and then the sound of the door closing. Only then did she slowly open her eyes, staring blankly at the wall before her. She had survived her parents dieing, an abusive boyfriend, an attempted rape, almost being murdered and yet nothing had prepared her for the indescribable ache that had settled deep in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my. It has been too long since I revisited Harper and Sam! The world has been crazy and finding time and motivation to write has been hard for me. I want to apologize to all of my dear readers. I am sorry for the long wait and I appreciate your patience with me. I hope you enjoyed this update and I will be bringing another one super soon! As always please let me know what you are thinking! I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
